Hero From Another Time
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: A Legend of Zelda story with a different twist, same land, new hero.
1. An Ordinary Boy

**Hero From Another Time**

Summary: Another Legend of Zelda story but with a twist. A modern day boy is sent to a medieval world in a different world to save it from destruction and evil.

**Prologue**

It was War, war throughout the Kingdom of Hyrule. Battle rang everywhere, in the large open fields that were now stained with blood and cluttered with dead and wounded warriors of both sides. The Hyrule Castle and town rang with the clash of swords and spears, shouts of victors, and the screams of the dying, all through the heavy pattering of rain and the loud sounds of thundering.

Debris and destruction ran throught the Castle and the town, fires everywhere, too big and dangerous for the heavy rain to kill it. Warriors spread throught out, both sides fighting for the one who leads them.

The light side, the warriors wore their Silver Armor made of the toughest steel, helmets shaped like an eagles head, with winged tips on each side. Some wielded swords, some axes, maces, hammers, some bows or crossbows.

The dark side, the warriors wore the Blackest Armor made of onyx steel forged in the depths of hell, or so the legend is said. The helmets shaped like the head of a bison or something else with horns, that the Light Warriors didn't know of. All they did know was that the last thing they saw when the died one by one was the red of their eyes. Each Black warrior wielded mostly swords and crossbows.

It was at the castle where the King's Knights and Guards fought their bloodiest battle they have ever fought. It was either killed or be killed, and most of them were being killed off within seconds, The Black Warriors being far more powerful than the King's men, or maybe it was because of the Black Warriors' leader who was storming the castle, killing everyone in sight, whether they be a nobleman or a maid.

This leader of the Black Warrior Army was an evil dark magic man named MaluVereor. He too wore black armor, but no helmet, and he wore a black and red cape. His face was the face of a demon, black eyes, grey skin, and fangs. This man was made of pure evil itself, and it was said that he was born from hell to bring hell upon the world for all eternity. He knew everything from sword fighting to dark magic. He could create the darkest army which he had, and can create the most vicious monsters anyone has ever seen.

Malu was stalking through the Hyrule Castle looking for the King, to kill him, and to take the throne for himself. The King himself was in the throne room consulting with the Ten Guardians of Life, chosen by him to guard the Sacred Temples scattered throughout the Kingdom. All their faces were hidden by the brown hoods they wore over their heads.

The King handed his Guardians a box. "Take these," he said, handing them to the middle Guardian who opened it to find several keys of different shapes. "You know what they are. Take them and hide them, keep them and guard them with your life. But whatever you do, you can't let MaluVereor get his demon hands on them." The lead Guardian began passing out the keys. "These aren't just the keys to the sacred weapons, but to the Six Coins of Power, the 3 Jewels of the Gods, and the Weapon that can destroy evil, but only the Chosen one can touch these items."

The last key was passed to the youngest and last recruit of the Guardians, and he looked up to the King and spoke, "How do we know where to find this Chosen one?"

"Do not worry, the Chosen will come to you," the King said, looking down at the young Guardian. "A shaman told me on the full moon of a Jupiter Festival in a far off village." The young Guardian nodded. "Much will be explained in this," the King said, handing him a journal. "This too will be entrusted to you as you are the youngest and you haven't been told." The young Guardian nodded and took the Journal.

Suddenly, there were loud shouts and cries of men being killed.

"You must go!" The King said hurriedly. "Go, Now!" The Guardians of Life bowed to their last King and left the room, leaving to different parts of the Kingdom unknown.

The throne room doors were blasted away, and the King drew his sword, his last stand against the evil. MaluVereor entered the throne room calmly and stopped in the middle of the room, saw the King, and smiled evilly.

The King charged towards the evil man with his sword and head held high, but Malu only raised his hand and with dark magic, created a small black abyss of energy and shot it towards the King who swung at it. He missed and the black energy hit him in the chest, and then surrounded him like an aura, sucking out his life-force, and in a matter of seconds, the aura disappeared and the King fell to the floor motionless, dead.

Malu smiled and walked past the now dead King and towards the throne. He turned and then sat on the throne, smiling, and knowing that this Kingdom was now his for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Ordinary Boy<strong>

"Over hundreds of years, years before our kingdom was ruined, Ruined by the evil Tyrant they call MaluVereor, a tale was told. A prophecy from an old wise shaman. The tale was told that an out-lander, one from no where in our land. The out-lander was from another place where one in our kingdom has ever been before.

"It was said that this Out-lander would come to our world to save us from this evil tyrant. They said he had short golden, strange, ruined hair, with deep blue eyes, and a face, a strong confident face. They say he wears the strangest clothes. A shirt that opens with buttons, with another shirt underneath, black pants of weird texture, a clock on his arm, and black boots that weren't boots at all." A middle-age man with black hair and beard both tinged with white and grey eyes named Promithius, told a crowd of different aged kids in a good sized village. This village was called Vuelo Village.

The village was filled with many different things. Houses of different sizes made with wood and straw, and a church made of pure stone. There was a trade post on a river, a general store, a blacksmith's place where one could get weapons or if one is lucky, armor. The village was also filled with people, different kinds of peoples. Hunters who hunt for fish, deer, boar and other kinds of meat. There were the gatherers who gathered other food like vegetables, or wood, stone, and other raw materials. There were farmers who looked after the crops and farm animals. There were others as well who made clothes, the furniture, and other items that could be needed. Then there was the warrior group filled with swordsmen, bowmen, spearmen, axemen, or the occasional mage. These are all good people, but not all of them. Every now and then, there would be a thief, or a kidnapper, or sometimes the occasional murderer.

"Sir," said a small girl with dirty blonde hair, raising her little hand. "What was this person suppose to do?" she asked.

Promithius smiled at the children and continued on. "It was told he was to come here to go on quests, search for the weapons to help destroy MaluVereor, his generals, and his army. It was said he was the only one to wield the Goron Gauntlets, the Sky Mirror Shield, the Kokiri Bow, and many other legendary weapons that are spread through out our Kingdom. He was also the only one who would be able to wear the legendary Hero's clothes and armor that have been hidden away in one of the deepest temples through out our lands. And after he obtained these new items, he would once and for all destroy he-who-we-all-know-of with his special blade of evil's band called the Master Sword, by stabbing the evil directly into the heart, destroying the evil. Thus restoring peace in our Kingdom. The End." Promithius ended, and all the children clapped, having enjoyed the story.

"When is this hero is suppose to appear?" a little boy in the middle of the crowd asked.

"Never," a man overhearing the whole tale answered. The children's heads turned to a dirty man who held a mug that was most likely filled with wine or some other drink. "That is only a children's tale, not even a real legend. A fairy tale, a myth," he finished with a snort then walked away grumbling about old men and their stupid tales.

"Is this true?" another boy asked who was now skeptical. Promithius shook his head and smiled, waving off the dirty man.

"No, this tale i tell you is true." he replied. "And the day he is said to arrive was to be the night of a full moon on our Jupiter Festival!"

"Really," said the boy who wasn't skeptical anymore, now very excited. Promithius nodded with a grin.

"Yes, and you know what?" he said making the children listen more intently. "Our Jupiter Festival tomorrow is on the night of a full moon!" All the children gasped and looked around with wide eyes. "Now, why don't you kids run along, I have some potions to make." Promithius said, standing to his feet. The children nodded and left while Promithius looked around the village and then began walking towards his home.

People were decorating for the upcoming Jupiter festival and have been for a few days. The village was full of all kinds of different colors of decorations from red to blue, yellow to purple, and green to orange, and others as well. All the different kinds of decorations littered all around the village.

Promithius walked into his home where his young daughter with beautiful wavy, blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress, was making their dinner.

"Hello father," she greeted, stirring what looked like to be soup.

"Hello Evelyn," Promithius greeted back with a smile as he walked over to his potion bench where a potion was already brewing.

"I don't see how you can tell the children of our village a mere fairy tale, father," Evelyn said as she stirred the soup. She always knew when Promithius would always tell the same legendary tale. He practically told it nearly every time he went out to do something no matter what the task was.

"You once believed in that fairy tale, did you not?" Promithius asked his daughter as he stirred a potion of some kind. Evelyn smiled and said no more. "I believe that this time come tomorrow, our tale will come true."

"What makes you say that, father?" Evelyn asked, looking at her father, with a puzzled look.

Promithius look out the window and into the setting sun. "Oh, just a feeling," he said, smiling and touching his chest.

* * *

><p>It was present day, March 14, 2012. A young man and his best friend were lying under the night sky, staring at the stars thinking about their futures, but the young man was thinking of an entirely different kind of future than what his best friend was thinking.<p>

The young man's full name was Liam Isaac Neil Kestrel, but his few close friends call him Liam. He had short, untidy black hair, blue eyes, a geeky yet handsome face, and was about 5 feet, 9 inches tall. Right now, he was wearing a red t-shirt with a blue long sleeve and unbuttoned shirt, blue pants, and red converse shoes.

Liam sort of had a difficult life. He was bullied a lot for being the geek and loser of his high school. Yeah, he was smart, but he didn't think it was worth to be picked on about. He was good at school and a couple of sports like dodgeball or fencing. But those weren't considered sports according to the jocks that bullied him. Liam wasn't afraid of them. He was actaully brave and always wanted to strike back, but what good will that do, and not to mention that the jocks would most likely beat him to a pulp.

Liam didn't have too many friends, just a few close ones, but he did have a best friend, and her name was Zoey Hollows. And she happened to be lying next to him on this beautiful night.

She had blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes with cute black squared glasses, and about 5 feet 5 inches tall. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She didn't wear make up because she thought it to be pointless, but if she did wear it and wore nice clothes, she would be beautiful, but she never did that because she thought she would be pretending to be someone who isn't really her.

Zoey was just as smart as Liam, and they were the best of friends, practically inseparable.

Why were these two under the stars this lovely night. Well, they were hiding, hiding from Liam's bullies, and for the last time, Liam was very tired of it. He wanted to do something about it. That's what started his thinking which changed to 'if he was going to stand up to the bullies and change, then he should change to get more popular.' He was tired of being a nobody. He wanted to be a somebody. But sometimes, Liam would think other things along the same line. He always felt that he was meant to do something great. So great that it would make him into a somebody, but not just anybody. Someone to be remembered forever.

"Have you ever wondered if you were meant for something more?" Liam spoke up after what felt like forever in silence. "Like you were meant to do something really great?"

Zoey shook her head and then looked at Liam. "Nope, not really. I only thought i was to live my life and you know, live," she replied as she looked back into the stars. "Why? Do you think you are?"

"I don't know," Liam answered as he sat up and sighed. "Zo, I'm just tired of living the same old life and not doing anything with it."

"What are you talking about?" Zoey said as she too sat up. "We're the joke of the school, remember? Our lives are always going to be different and unique."

"That's not what i meant," Liam replied as he stood to his feet. "I'm tired of being bullied and laughed at. I'm tired of being the joke of the school. I want to do something great. Something so amazing that people will know who I am and remember what I did! I want them to like me and be my friends because I was so amazing!"

"Liam, you don't need to be amazing to get friends, plus you got me and I got you, and not to mention Shawn and Gus. You'll always be amazing to us no matter what," Zoey said as she looked up at Liam with hope in her eyes, but Apparently Liam didn't see it.

"Yeah, and you'll always be my best friend Zoe, but I only have a few and I want more," Liam replied as he sat back down to the ground not noticing Zoey bow her head in disappointment. After a while of silence, Liam sighed and stood back up. "I think the coast is clear, so Imma head home," he said to Zoey who nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he added then left for home, running just in case the coast wasn't clear.

The next day, Liam was walking through the hallways of his high school. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a grey long sleeved unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves folded halfway up. He also wore black pants and his signature red converse.

This happened to be Liam's last year of school, his Senior year, and yet he was still nothing and only known by a few people that were his only friends.

Liam was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when someone bumped into his shoulder. "Watch were you're going Kestrel," said a taller and muscular guy in a Letterman jacket. He was one of the big jocks in the school. His name was Bryce Cannon and he was a bully, but only to Liam.

Liam glared at the retreating bully as he continued to walk to the cafeteria. He had enough this stupid jock who he had tolerated for four years. It was over and he was about to do something about it. With a determined and angry expression, Liam walked into the lunch line and grabbed a lot of liquid foods. He then walked over to the sitting Bryce and his jock buddies and then dumped every single bit of his food all over Bryce's head and back.

"What the fuck!" Bryce said, shocked and surprised, food dripping and sliding all over his head and face. Almost everyone stopped what the were doing and turned to see what happened. Shawn, and Gus were sitting at a table near by and both had dead shocked expressions on their faces, afraid for Liam. Bryce turned to see Liam standing there smirking. "You are so dead, Kestrel!"

"Look at it this way, Cannon, it did improve your face," Liam replied with a smile. Bryce growled as he lunged towards Liam, but slipped and fell to the ground. "Whoa, good fall!" Liam said with an okay finger sign.

"That's it! You are so dead!" Bryce growled as he began to stand up.

"Yeah, you said that already," Liam said.

"Get him!" Bryce ordered his buddies, and it was time for Liam to flee the scene.

Bryce and his jock buddies chased Liam nearly through every hall way of the two story school. Liam ran as fast as he could through the whole school and then up to the roof where he stopped at a dead end of the edge of the building, breathing very heavily. He turned around to see Bryce and his buddies approaching a few feet away from him.

"Looks like there's no way to go," Bryce stated obviously. Liam glanced over the edge and noticed that there was a huge dumpster full of paper trash on the ground, and then look back at the jocks. If there was one thing you have to know about Liam is that he wasn't afraid to do things that seemed very insane for the average person to do. "Now it's time to pay for what you did, Kestrel."

"Actually, Bryce," Liam started while getting closer to the edge and then stopped right on the edge. "How bout I just drop down and disappear myself, yeah?"

"Oh, I'll make you disappear alright," Bryce replied angrily while cracking his knuckles, his jock buddies nodding in agreement and laughing.

"No, I'll do that myself," Liam said with a smile. "Bye!" he shouted and then he jumped. The three jocks jumped forward, shocked at Liam's action.

Liam landed right in the paper trash and looked up to see the jocks look over the edge. He jumped out of the dumpster and looked back up to the jocks. "Told you I'd make myself disappear!" he shouted at them. "Seeya later!" And Liam ran away laughing. "What a bunch of idiots." he said to himself.

Liam ran around the corner of the school when he felt a jolt of electricity go through his entire body making him fall to the ground with a yelp of pain. But once he hit the ground, there was no after pain, none at all. Liam's head shot up when he heard the voices of the bullies somewhere far off. He quickly stood to his feet and began to run off, wondering what had made him fall to the ground, and what was that electric bolt.

Liam quickly turned another corner only to run into his best friend, Zoey, making her fall to the ground. "Ow, Liam!" she yelped from the ground.

"Whoa, sorry, Zoey," Liam said as he then hurriedly picked up his best friend from the ground, brushing the grass and dirt off of her.

"What gives?" Zoey asked, slapping Liam's hands away. "Why are you running so fast?"

"Trying to get away from Bryce and his jock friends," Liam answered, taking a look back.

"What? Why?"

"I sort of dropped my lunch all over him," Liam answered sheepishly. "On purpose."

"Oh, Liam," Zoey said while touching her forward. Both of their heads turned with they heard shouts coming from somewhere close, sounding like Bryce and his buddies. "You better get going." she told her best friend. "I suggest you get out of here and go home."

"Yeah, i think so to," Liam said and then took off running off of the school campus. "See you later," he shouted back, but what he didn't know was that he wouldn't see his best friend for a long, long time.

Liam was a couple blocks away from the school, nearing a small downhill woods area. The area he climbs as a short cut to school from home nearly every day. As he reached the hill, another jolt of electricty surged through Liam, making him yelp in pain and fall down the hill, nearly missing every tree and then stopping in the street, a couple blocks away from his home.

Liam groaned as he stood to his feet, now covered in dirt, grass, and a few leaves. "What the hell," he said to himself, and began to brush all the dirt and grass off. What was that pain and where was it coming from.

Suddenly, there were sounds of tires screeching as if a car was turning quickly. Liam turned around and groaned. It was his jock bullies, coming towards him in a black truck, and it was coming from the way his house was in so he had in run the other direction, away from his home.

"Don't these guys ever give up!" Liam growled as he ran down the street, the honking of the Jock's truck a block away. Minutes later, Liam was running through a trail in the woods again, towards a river that was flowing towards a close waterfall. The Jocks weren't far behind.

Liam reached a bridged and the river within seconds, crossed it, and decided to follow the river. The Josk, not being able to follow Liam in the truck, stopped it, and got out to chase after him. A minute later, Liam stopped at the edge of a cliff, right next to the waterfall the was flowing downwards to the next part of the river twenty feet down. He knew if he jumped down there, then the jocks would not follow him.

"Well, it looks like you have no where to go, eh Kestrel?" spoke Bryce. Liam turned around to the Jocks slowly walking up to him. "Now it's time for payback!"

"I don't think so," Liam spoke, but right after, another jolt of electricity shot through Liam's heart, making him fall to the ground growling in pain.

"Whoa, Kestrel, you alright there?" spoke one of the other jocks, and began to step forwards.

"Stay back," Liam goraned, weakly standing to his feet, this time the pain was lingering. And then another jolt. "Arg!" he growled in pain that was coming out of no where.

"Liam, man, are you okay?" the second other jock asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Bryce growled at his friends. "You're suppose to be helping me!"

"But Bryce man, he doesn't look alright," the first Jock spoke as Liam once again up to his feet. "I think there's something wrong with him."

"Yeah, man, we should help him to a hospital," the other Jock added, they all looked at Liam who was holding his chest, his whole body was still in pain. "It's okay, Liam, we're not going to hurt you." But suddenly, Liam was given one last jolt of electricity through his whole body, he could even feel it in his brain. And the Jolt caused him to fall over the edge.

"Liam!" All three jocks shouted, running foward. Once they hit the edge, they looked over it and found that Liam was no where to be seen, which was strange, because they never heard a splash, and even if they did, Liam still would of been seen in the aftermath of a splash, but there wasn't one. It was like he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Liam fell into the water with a great splash, his body was in pain again, but not from the jolt of something unkown, but because of the impact of the water. He quickly rose of out of the water, taking a huge breath of hair and spitting out any water that fell in his mouth. After taking a few more breaths and steadied himself in the water, he began to swim towards the bank. He weakly pulled himself out of the bank and laid there on the ground, exhausted from the pain and swimming. He looked up at the sky that was becoming night, wondering how long had he been running, and then closed his eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?!" spoke a frantic voice. Liam opened his eyes seconds later, and there a saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes, staring back into his. She was leaning over him. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Liam sat up and coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Good," the girl replied, leaning back. "What happened? Why did you fall into the river?"

"It was an accident," Liam spoke, wiping the water from his face. "I was running from these Jocks, and it was like I was having a heart attack and I guess I just sort of fell in."

"What are Jocks?" the girl asked cluelessly. Liam turned to the girl and looked her up and down. She wore a blue dress that looked like it was from the medieval times, like from his favorite movie 'A Knight's Tale.' It was long and covered every inch of her skin, except her hands, neck, and face. She also wore a purple cloack, and next to her lie a basket full of different variety of flowers.

"Am I near a Role Playing area or a medieval convention of some kind?" Liam asked.

"What?" The girl said, not undestanding the question.

"Nothing, nevermind," Liam replied with the shake of his head, and stood to his feet. The girl stood as well. "Well, I should go then."

"But you're all wet," the girl said, picking up her basket of flowers. "Let me take you to my home and give you some dry clothes, so you'll be warm."

"But it's getting pretty late," Liam spoke, not sure if he should follow the weird girl. "I'm sure my parents are getting worried."

"Don't worry, it won't take long," the girl said, grabbing Liam's arm and dragging him along, not noticing that there was even a waterfall nearby. "I don't want you to send you to your parents when you get very ill."

"Yeah, sure," Liam replied, having no choice but to follow the girl. "I'm Liam, by the way."

"Liam, that's a nice name," the girl said, as the sun was seconds away from completely disappeared, and the moon was rising. "I'm Evelyn."

"Oh, cool," Liam said, with a smile, and looking up to the sky seeing that night had finally fallen, and that the moon was still rising.

"Cool?" Evelyn repeated.

"Yeah, it's a cool and pretty name," Liam specified, not knowing why. "How much farther is your house?" he asked, starting to feel very soar and heavy, and still very wet from the river.

"Not long now," Evelyn spoke. "We are maybe ten minutes away from my village."

"Village?" Liam repeated.

"Yes, my village," Evelyn said. "It is where my home lies. And we should hurry, the Jupiter festival is about to start. Maybe you can stay a while and have a little fun."

"What?" Liam said cluelessly and very confused. "What's this Jupiter Festival?"

"It's a festival where we celebrate our heritage, our life, our creation, and our gods," Evelyn answered, looking back at Liam. "You must be from somewhere distant?"

"Well, sort of," Liam answered, ducking under a tree branch. "But I do know this place, and I don't remember a village around here, though now that I look around, nothing here seems familiar."

Suddenly, there was a snap, causing the two travelers to stop in their tracks. "What was that?" Liam asked in a whisper.

"Oh, it's after dark," Evelyn spoke, getting a little nervous. "I should have known better than to come alone without an aid."

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked, moving clser to the girl. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Stalhounds," Evelyn whispered, grabbing Liam's arm in fright.

"Stalhounds?" Liam repeated, not sure if he should be afraid or if he was being messed with. "What are you talking about? You're not playing some sort of trick on me are you? Because i don't like when I'm being mess..." he trailed off when he saw a pair of red eyes in the distance. Liam gulped. "Evelyn, what exactly is a Stalhound?"

"No one knows," Evelyn replied. "They never live long enough to see them. All we know is that they only come out at night and that they kill."

And then Liam snorted and chuckled. "Oh, wow, you almost had me going there," he said, wiping his face. "A monster in these woods? Only come out at night? Come on. That's kids' stuff, and those aren't real eyes," Liam said, breaking away from Evelyn and walking fowards. "Mostly like red flashlights or something."

"Liam, please get back here," Evelyn whispered in fright.

"There's nothing here," Liam said lifting his hand. "Probably the Jocks messing with me." But then, there something lit as if someone lit a torch. Liam turned to see that Evelyn had lit a torch, and the light lit up the forest a few feet around the two. "How did y - " but he stopped when he heard a growl. He turned back to the red eyes, that just weren't red eyes anymore. Now that there was light, Liam could see what really was there.

It was a monstrous sight. Standing there was a dog, but not just any dog, a skeletal dog.

"Holy shit," Liam breathed as he backed away, staring at the montrous dog that was up to his waist. "Is that real?" he asked, as the stalhound baked at him, causing him to step back and fall down. The Stalhound growled and took a few steps towards Liam, but stepped back when Evelyn ran out in front waving her torch.

"Back!" she warned, waving the torch in front of th Stalhound, that back its head back. "Get back from him!" Liam stood back to his feet, behind Evelyn. "As long as we get back to my Village we'll be safe!"

"Okay," Liam said. "And then you'll tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, moving forwad and waving the torch at the stalhound that was now moving backwards.

"I'm talking about these dead or undead dogs," Liam spluttered, following closely to the girl. "How is this possible? There's no such thing as undead dogs!"

"What are _you _talking about?" Evelyn asked, still leading the dog away. "Stalhounds have been around since he became King, he was the one that created them, and other monsters to terrorize our village and other villages around our Kingdom. How could you not know this?"

"Know this?!" Liam hissed, and then there was anothe growl behind them. Liam took a look to see another stalhound trying to sneak up on them from the right, and it looked as if it was right about to pounce on Evelyn, which it did. "Watch out!" Liam shouted, tackling Evelyn, who screamed, to the ground just as the stalhound jumped and missed them, the torch falling out of Evelyn's hands.

"Thank you," Evelyn spoke.

"No problem," Liam replied, on top of her. A second later, there was more growling, and the two young adults looked up to see the two stalhounds stalking forward. "Alright, dead dogs," Liam spoke and stood up, thenhelped Evelyn to her feet. "You wanna play? Alright then, let's play," he said, picked up the fallen torch and held it like he was up to bat in a baseball game.

The first stalhound growled and then jumped towards Liam who swung with all his might and connected with the stallhound's head the flew off and into the distance, the body landing right in front of him. The next stalhound growled and then ran towards Liam who turned towards it. The stalhound jumped up at him, and he held the torch up, sticking in the undead dog's ribcage and tossing it over his head, the stalhound catching fire, landing into the dirt. The now on fire stalhound ran around for a few seconds and then fell to its undead death.

"Wow," Evelyn spoke, "That was really brave."

"Thanks," Liam replied, breathing heavily. "I didn't know I could really do it, but then I did."

"And you did great," Evelyn praised, but there celebration was cut short when there were more growls, causing Evelyn and Liam to move back to back, as the looked aound and saw stalhounds surrounding them. "Oh no."

"Two I could handle," Liam spoke, his back to Evelyn's. "But this is just way too crazy for me."

The stalhound in Liam's eyesight was fisrt to make its move, but as it jumped up towards him, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the monster through the eye. Liam and Evelyn looked around with surprised eyes as more arrows appeared from the woods, all striking down the stalhounds, and making them run away.

"Evelyn!" cried a manly voice. Liam watched as a man in a brown monk-like robe ran out of the darkened woods and up to Evelyn, hugging her. 5 more men appeared wearing medieval like clothes, brown tunics, brown pants, boots and vambraces, each holding a bow and carrying a quiver of arrows.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" the Brown robed man asked her, releasing her from his grip.

"I'm fine father," Evelyn replied. Evelyn's father nodded, and his eyes moved over to Liam who stood there awkwardly and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" the older man asked.

Liam cleared his through. "Liam," he greeted, moving closer and holding out his hand, which the older man stared at it. "Right," Liam said, lowering his hand. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" he asked. "I mean, undead dogs, men with bows and arrows, your strange clothes, a monk or priest. What is happening?"

"I can't believe it," the old man said, reached up to his chest.

"What?" Liam said cluelessly, but before he could speak again, one of the bowmen walked up to them.

"We must go, Promithius," he spoke. "They'll be back, so we have to hurry."

"I'm not going anywhere unless someone tells me what the hell is goign on here!" Liam growled again.

"I'll explain when we get to Ordon village," the man called Promithius said. "It's not safe here at night."

"Alright fine," Liam replied, as everyone began to walk quickly. "But I better get answers or else," he added, following Promithius and Evelyn, two bowmen behind him.

A few minutes later, Liam could see many lights ahead of them, and as the got closer, music was heard, and shapes of houses and buildings began to appear. Another minute later, the group reached the village, and it was a sight Liam had never really scene before, except in movies.

It was a village, a real village, filled with houses of different sizes made with wood and straw, and there was a church made of stone. There was a river running though it, with a couple of building built on it, and a bridge. Liam looked around, seeing the many building and people all dresse in the same medieval clothes, some working, some standing, some sitting, and some dancing to lively music. But they all had joy upon their faces, as they danced, ate, and drank.

That wasn't all the Liam noticed. He noticed that the village was decorated with all kinds of different colors of streamers from red to blue, yellow to purple, and green to orange, and others as well. All the different kinds of other decorations littered all around the village, and some of the children wore masks, that to Liam, looked like a yellow fox's face.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"This is our Jupiter Festival I told you about, remeber?" Evelyn said, the bowmen leaving the group to join in the festivities.

Liam nodded, remembering what she told him. "Yeah, i do," he said, following Evelyn and Promithius. "It looks pretty amazing and fun." He looked away to see that the older man he was following who seemed to have something else on his mind. "Aren't we going to join in?" he asked.

"Sure," Evelyn replied, looking at Liam. "But we do have to get you those dry clothes."

"Well, I think I'm already pretty dry," Liam replied, patting himself down, though his close were still damp. "Well, sort of. But still, all this seems fun and I'd like to join in. How long have you guys been here? When did you settle in?"

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked. "We've always been here."

"Um, what?" Liam said, following Promithius and Evelyn into their home. Once he entered, he stopped at the smell of something very pungent. "Whoa, what is that smell?"

"Sorry about that," Pomithius spoke, lighting a lamp, Evelyn lighting another one. "I brew potions, It's what I do to contribute to our village."

"And what exactly do these potions do?" Liam asked, trying to wave away the smell.

"Well, they replenish one's energy or health," Promithius replied, turning to Liam while Evelyn dug through a chest full of clothing. "Or both at once."

"Right," Liam said skeptically, taking a seat in a chair. "Now, can you please explain to me what the heck is going on. I've never heard of Ordon Village near my home."

"Maybe that it because you are no where near your home," Promthius replied, taking his own seat.

"Um, what does that even mean?" Liam asked. "Did I flow down the river from when I fell down that waterfall or something?"

"What waterfall?" Evelyn asked, pulling out a white shirt.

"The waterfall on the river," Liam answered with a sigh.

"But there isn't a waterfall on the river," Promithius said, a knowing in his eyes.

"The only waterfall around here is at the Ordon Springs," Evelyn added, pulling out something green.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liam asked, getting heated.

"Link, you are in another world," Promithius spoke, leaning forward. "You are in the land of Hyrule. The land ceated by the three godesses in the beginning of time, Din, goddess of Power; Farore, goddess of Courage; and Nayru, goddess of Wisdom. Our kingdom was in piece for many years until an evil magic warrior appeared from hell, or so they say, and he killed the King and took the throne for himself. He has ruled for 17 years, but thank the goddesses, afte a while, he has stopped invading villages, and only stays in Hyrule Castle, but he does only come when he feels something is a threat, but none of us have ever stood up to the Dark King, not until now. You have been brought here for a reason, Link. You have been brought here to save the kingdom of Hyrule, and bring peace to this land once more."


	2. Accepting the Truth

Chapter 2: Accepting the Truth

Liam stared at the older man with a calm facial expression, and then...he laughed. "Wow, that was a really great story," he said, holding his stomach. "And why were you calling me Link?" he said, as Evelyn pulled out another piece of clothing that was green. "My name is Liam."

"Yes, I know your first name," Promithius replied, "But you're true name is Link." Liam snorted. "Tell me, what is your full name?"

"Liam Kestrel," Liam answered while Promithius shook his head, Evelyn pulling out some tan pants, brown boots, and some long socks.

"No," he said. "I meant your whole name."

Liam sighed. "Liam Isaac Niel Kestrel," he said as Evelyn moved over to a table with a sowing kit. "There, that's my full name, happy? Now, what's so special about my name?"

"And what are your initials?"

Liam sighed again and rolled his eyes. "L-I-N-K," he said stubbornly, realization coming upon his face. "Link," he breathed out, as Promithius nodded, but then Liam scoffed. "So what? It's probably just a coincedence."

"There are no coincedences, Link," Promithius said. "Only miracles, and that's what you are."

"Yeah, sure," Liam said skeptically. "Look, I'm just gonna go home and go to sleep cause I'm tired and I don't feel too great."

"Oh, well," Promithius started, standing to his feet and moving over to his cauldrons and bottles of potions. "How about a Blue Potion?"

"What? No," Liam said with a shake of his head and a grimace, then stood to his feet. "I wouldn't try to smell it. For all I know, it could be poison."

"Why would I try to poison the only hope Hyrule ever has?" Promithius asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know, you tell me," Liam replied, glancing at Evelyn who was sowing the tan pants. "Look, can I just go home? I'm very confused and I just want to sleep it off." And Liam moved towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," Promithius said, picking up a small bottle of blue liquid.

"Why's that?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Promithius walked up to Liam. "Because, you're not in your world anymore," he said, placing the blue potion into Liam's hands, who accepted it. "Drink it, please. I believe you made your strength."

"What for?" Liam asked, pulling out the cork, and lifted the bottle to his nose, sniffing it, which didn't really have a smell.

"Just a feeling," Promithius said, moving over to Evelyn who was finishing up on sowing the clothes.

Liam sigh. "Here goes nothing," he breathed out, lifted the bottle to his lips, and chugging down the whole bottle. After it was empty, Liam lowered the bottle with a relieving exhale of breath. "Not bad," he said, looking at the bottle. "A little bland though, bu - Whoa!" And suddenly, Liam felt something he never felt before. A tingling sensation ran through his entire body, head to toe, and where ever he felt numbness and pain, was gone.

"What was that!?" Liam asked, staring at the bottle in his hands, then looking over to Promithius. "What was in that?"

"Oh, just some berries, herbs, and spices," Promithius answered with a smile. "All the things needed to replenish one's health and energy."

"Amazing," Liam said in awe. Could he possibly been in another world? The monsters in the forest and the potion that cured him never exsisted on Earth, so it would make sense that he was in another world of some kind. But there was one puzzling question that need an answer. Why was he here? But before he could ask his question, screams were heard outside. "What was that!?" Liam asked, looking out the closest window, only seeing people running around.

Promithius quickly ran over to the same window and looked out. "No, how could this be!" he said, and then moved to the door, causing Evelyn to stand to her feet. "Evelyn, stay here!" he commanded, then looked over to Liam. "Link, come with me!"

"What?! Why?" Liam asked, turning to Promithius who was grabbing something long by the door.

"Because my village may need your help," the older man said, tossing the long item to Liam who caught it with both hands, which Liam then noticed that what Promithius had tossed him was am ordinary sword in its sheath.

"What's going on?!" Liam asked, walking over to the older man, nervously. "And what do you want me to do with this?"

"Malu's men are here!" Promithius growled, opening the door where the cries and shouts could be heard more clearly. Promithius then walked out and Liam followed hurriedly and nervously.

Once outside, Liam saw them, the five soldiers in black armor and horned helmets sabatoging the Jupiter Fevistal, scaring the people of the village, some men trying to fight them, but were to weak to fight them and were killed easily.

"And you want _Me_ to fight them?" Liam said incredulously, stopping next to Promithius and pointing at the scene of terror with the sword.

"I do," Promithius answered simply, turning to Liam. "I know you can do it, Link. I have faith that you can beat these 5 Hell Warriors."

"Look, I know you think I'm some kind of badass hero," Liam started nervoulsy, turning to the older man. "But you have the wrong guy. I'm no Hero! I usually run from violence, not confront it!"

"You wouldn't be here if the Godesses didn't think you were worthy, but you are," Promithius said, grabbing the blade of the sword and unsheathing it. A Hell Warrior noticing the two and running over to them. "It is time that you confront the violence and save yourself and these people in Ordon Village," he finished then took some steps back.

"But," Liam said, turning to the older man. "I'm not good thinking under pressure and I'm scared!" But suddenly, Liam heard a growl. He quickly turned aound to see the Hell Warrior bringing down its black sword vertically. Liam yelped as he lifted his steel sword horizontally with both hands, and the black sword hit his, causing a spark and a loud clinging sound. And now, the Hell Warrior was pushing his sword down on Liam who was using all his strength to push back.

_What the hell am I doing? _Liam thought to himself. _I'm fighting with a dark medieval knight. How the hell did I get here? I can't do this. There's no way I could do this! It's crazy! I can't be a Hero, I'm just still a Kid. _But suddenly, everything stopped and went blank.

* * *

><p><em>"What the heck?" Liam said, in a room full of darkness. "Where am I? What happened to the Hell Warrior? Hello!" he called out loudly. And suddenly, there was three bright golden lights coming from high above Liam. "Who's there!?"<em>

_"It is us," spoke a womanly yet godly voice. "The Goddesses of Hyrule."_

_"No way," Liam said, shaking his head. "This is not real, none of it is. I'm just dreaming from falling into that waterfall and I'm in a coma. That's what it is."_

_"You are in no coma, young Link," spoke another godly voice. "You are still alive and well. As healthy as an Ox."_

_"It's Liam," Liam shouted. "And from the looks of it, it looks as if I am in a come or dead."_

_"You are in neither," a third godly voice spoke. "We only froze time, so we could speak to you through your mind." And suddenly, an image appeared in front of Liam. It was a still picture of him and the Hell Warrior pushing against one another's sword._

_"That is where your body lies," spoke the first voice. "In battle with one of Malu's Hell Warriors."_

_Liam's heart was pounding because he somehow knew this was true, but he didn't want to believe any of it. "What do you want from me!" He shouted._

_"To save the Kingdom of Hyrule," spoke the third godly voice._

_"But why me?" Liam asked. "Why would you chose me to save this Kingdom? I'm a loser, a nobody."_

_"We chose you because you have a good Heart," spoke the first godly voice._

_"Because you have Courage," spoke the second godly voice._

_"Because you have the drive to Never give up," spoke the third godly voice._

_And then, they all spoke at once. "We chose you, Link, because you are the definition of a true Hero! You are very wise for a young man, very bold and couragous, and you have power deep inside you, power like no one here or in your world has. Power to destroy all that is evil. You are the Savior of Hyrule, and we, Din, Farore, and Nayru, have faith in you, young Link. We believe that you will be successful in your journey."_

_And something deep inside Liam flourished. It was the faith in himself that grew. If the goddesses believed in him, then he just as much believed in himself and more. Even if this was some kind of dream, he would do whatever it takes to save this place and wake up into reality, but it didn't feel like at dream. It felt real. It all did._

_"Okay," Liam said, looking up to the goddesses. "I'll do it! No matter what it takes. I will try and save Hyrule!"_

_"Then farewell, young Link," spoke Farore. "May your Courage help you in your darkest fears."_

_"And may your Power give you the strength," Din spoke._

_"And may your Wisdom guide you," Nayru spoke._

_"May you be succesful, Farewell," they all spoke, and Liam disappeared, "But with a price."_

* * *

><p>Liam opened his eyes as he was back, pushing his sword against the Hell Warrior who was growling and pushing back. But then, Liam let go, and the Hell Warrior's sword slid off Liam's and towards the ground. And with the courage and all his strength, Liam tightened the grip on his sword, spinning all the way around to his left, lifting his sword and shouted, swinging his sword towards the Hell Warrior's neck, cutting off it's head.<p>

Liam breathed heavily as the Hell Warrior's body fell to the ground, his sword stained with purple blood.

"He did it!" Promithius said in awe, witnessing the whole scene.

"I did it," Liam breathed out, lowering his sword. "I did it," he repeated and began to smile, then heard more shouts. He lifted his head to see three more Hell Warriors running towads him, obviously having witnessed what had happened. "And I can do it again," Liam said to himself, and held his ground.

The one of the three Hell Warriors sped up towards Liam, swinging its sword horizontally, which Liam backed up, the sword nearly missing his stomach, but still cutting his clothes. The second Hell Warrior appeared, swinging its sword close to Liam's neck, yet Liam block it and kicked the Hell Warrior to the ground, then blocked another swipe from the first Hell Warrior, once again pushing against one another's swords.

The third Hell Warrior finally appeared, Swing from behind Liam, who ducked and rolled out of the way, the sword catching the second Hell Warrior's neck, decapitating him. Liam quickly stood back to his feet, now only facing two Hell Warriors. The two Hell Warriors both attacked at the same time, one swiping high, the other low, but luckily Liam saw their plan and jumped inbetween the swords as they swung, and rolled to the ground. He quickly rose to his feet eyeing the back of the Hell warriors, seeing that their body armors didn't connect to their arms and that he could cut them off.

Liam then stormed towards the second Hell Warrior who was turning around, Jumped up and kicked the warrior in the shoulder, causing it to turn back around, he then continued to slash upwards at the straps that kept its body armor on. The straps were slice in half, causing the Hell Warrior's body armor to fall to the ground.

Liam then took the time to block the other Hell Warriors sword, pushed against it with his sword, and then kicked the Hell Warrior in the side of his knee, causing it to fall to its knee. Liam then spun around the Hell Warrior, and cut off it's body armor staps, causing that Hell Warrior's body armor to fall off as well. Liam then took a few steps back as he was now facing to Hell Warrior's, both with out body armor, and showing their bare and bluish skinned chests.

The two Hell Warriors then rushed at Liam, one swung their sword, which Liam did block and then pushed away, just as the second warrior swung its sword, and Liam had to swing quickly to block that one. He kicked the second Hell Warrior away and blocked the first Hell Warriors sword, then kicked it in the side of its knee, causing it to fall on its knee, leaving its body open for Liam to attack which he slashed upward, leaving a large diagonal gash upon the warrior's chest. The Hell Warrior the fell face first and down to the ground.

"Watch out!" Promithius shouted, and on instinct, Liam spun, swinging his sword around and slicing the last Hell Warrior horizontally in the stomach. The Hell Warrior froze with its sword hell over his head that then dropped to the gound, and he too fell to the ground, a second later, onto his face, dead.

"Wow," Liam breathed out, and stood up straight, his heart racing with excitement and adrenaline. "That was crazy," he added, lowering his sword.

"It's not over yet," growled a voice. Liam turned around to see one last Hell Warrior walking up to him, but this one was different. It had a black cape, and it was holding both a sword and a black rectangular shield, and it wasn't wearing a helmet, and they could see his face. He had long black hair, bluish skin, red eyes, fangs,and a scar diagonally across his face.

"A high ranking Hell Warrior," Liam heard Promithius say. "Be careful, Liam. He's well trained and stronger than the average Hell Warrior."

Liam nodded, tightened the grip on his sword, and watched as the stronger Hell Warrior stop a few feet away. "You may have beaten by brethren to death," it said. "But you will find out that I am not like them, that I am far more stronger, thanks to my master. And luckily for you, I will make your death easy and quick."

"Bring it on," Liam murmured, and the two stepped forward.

Liam striked first, swing the sword horizontally, but the Hell Warrior blocked it, and then smacked Liam in the forehead with his shield, causing Liam to step back and yelp in pain.

"Come on, Link," Promithius shouted. "You can do it. You are the chosen Hero!"

The Hell Warrior ran up and brought down his sword towards Liam who held out his sword horizontally and blocked the attack, but the Hell Warrior pushed down. Liam tried pushing back, but this Hell Warrior was so much stronger than the others, and it managed to push Liam into one knee. Liam groaned as he put his left hand on the blade to help hold back his sword that was moving closer to his neck.

"Like a mere boy could defeat a general like me," the Hell Warrior growled in Liam's face. "You are nothing, boy! And you will die by my sword, tonight!"

Liam pushed back with eveything he had, but it was no use, the Hell Warrior was stronger. _No! _Liam thought to himself. _The goddesse didn't chose me just to die tonight! They chose me to save the whole Kingdom and dieing is not an option!_

The Hell Warrior laughed as he was nearing Liam's neck.

"No!" Liam growled, his opening and the fire was lit in his eyes, a flicker of gold in his right hand. "I will not die!" Liam growled loudly as he then pushed and pushed against the Hell Warrior's and was pushing it back. It was as if Liam was given new and more strength.

"What! No!" the Hell Warrior hissed as his sword was being pushed back.

"I will not let you hurt me or anyone in this Village!" Liam said, pushing the Hell Warrior, who began to struggle, back. And then, Liam pushed up with all his strength, breaking the Hell Warrior's defense, his arms spreading wide. Liam took this chance and brought his sword back down on the Hell Warrior's head, splitting it in two.

Liam pulled his sword away, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face, and the Hell Warrior fell to the gound, dead, like the others. Promithius walked up next to the younger man, and stared at the dead Hell Warriors, and other villagers, including Evelyn, began to gather round, surprised at what they had witnessed.

"Well done," Promithius spoke. "You saved our village. Who knows what they could have done here."

"Thank you, young man," a man spoke, walking out from the crowd and towards Liam. Liam looked up at the man. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt outlined with white, black pants, boots, and had some kind of talisman around his neck. He was tall, about 6 foot even, average built, middle-age, brown hair and hazel eyes. "Thank you for protecting our village."

Liam gave a nod. "You're welcome, Mr...?"

"Oh, Mayor Colin," the man spoke with a nod.

"And who the heck are you!?" asked a dirty man, who stepped out of the crowd, before the mayor could ask.

"It's him," a little girl answered from the crowd.

"Who?" asked the clueless mother of the little girl. "Who is he?'

"The hero from the Potion maker's tales," the little girl answered, and pointed at Liam. "Look at him. He wears a shirt that opens with buttons, with another shirt underneath, the black pants of weird texture, a clock on his arm, and black boots that aren't even boots." Liam and the villagers looked at Liam's clothers, Liam didn't think his clothes were strange, but the villagers did. "He also has short black, strange, ruined hair, with deep blue eyes, and a face, a strong confident face," the little girl recited. "Just as Promithius told."

"Your clothes are very strange," Mayor Colin spoke, walking around and examining Liam. "Clothes we've never seen before."

"How do we know this boy is the chosen hero from the tale?" the dirty man asked.

"Ask him where he's from, Bo," the little girl asked.

"Tell us, boy, where do you come from?" the dirty man called Bo demanded.

"Uh, Washington," Liam answered, while everone gasped.

"A place we never heard of," the little girl said.

"So, the tale is true?" a boy about Liam's age asked.

"Yes," Promithius answered, stepping in front of Liam, so he could speak to the village. "The tale I told you for many years, is true. I always believed it was true, and now you all know it's true. Now, meet Liam Kestrel," the old man said, moving out of the way where Liam stood. "Our Savior, the one who will save us all from Malu's terror."

Everyone looked at Liam who smirked, and lifted his sword over his shoulder. "Call me Link."


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter 3: And So It Begins

"Well, Link," Mayor Colin said, walking up to Link, holding out his hand, as some adults scattered to begin the clean up, and some children walking up to Link and the Mayor. "Thank you, again."

Link nodded and shook the Mayor's hand. "It was no problem," he said. "And from now on, Ordon village is under my protection."

"That's good to hear," Mayor Colin said, releasing Link's hand and wiping it on a hankerchief. "And from now on, our village is your village. Whatever you need, just ask us and you will have it."

"Thank you," Link said, looking at the adults cleaning up the Hell Warrior's mess. "I should help with the clean up."

"Oh no," Mayor Colin said with a smile and the shake of his head. "You saved us, which is good enough for you not to have to clean up. But maybe you schould clean yourself up. You look dirty, your clothes look damp, and your covered in demon blood."

Link looked down at his clothes which were covered in demon blood, as were his hands and sword. "Oh, yeah." he said, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Well, thanks for reminding me," he said with a nod. The mayor bowed back and walked off to help the other adults, and Link was surround by children who bombarded him with questions.

"Is it really you!?"

"You're here to save our world?"

"Can you really do it?"

"Can you teach me to fight with a sword?"

"Alright, children," Promithius interrupted, moving through the small crowd, while Link looked at the children in amusement, a warm feeling inside him knowing that he will get the wish he always wanted, which was being known by all. "I think that's enough questions for right now," said the old man as he began to pull Link out of the crowd and lead him away with Evelyn in tow, the Children all groaned in disappointment and dispersed.

"Come Link, I have much to tell you," Promithius spoke, leading Link and Evelyn back to his house.

"What about?" Link asked, entering the old man's house after Promithius and Evelyn entered last, going over to some folded clothes.

Promithius walked over to a chest and opened it. "Please, take a seat," he said Link, motioning to the table. Link nodded, walked over to the table and sat down, just as Evelyn sat some clothes in front of him, including a bowl of warm water and a towel.

"Here," she said with a warm smile. "Change into these when you feel ready. They're clean and dry. And the bowl and towel is to wash up."

"Thank you," Link replied with a smile, grabbing the towel and wiping his face.

'You're welcome," Evelyn said. 'I'll fix you a place to sleep while you and my father talk." Link nodded and watched as Evelyn walked away.

'Alright," Promithius spoke, appearing at the table with a journal. "Let's talk."

Link nodded. "Okay, so according to the children, you told a story about me appearing and restoring peace?"

"Yes," Promithius said with a nod.

"And who told you that tale?" Link asked. "Where did you here it from?"

"I read it, in this journal," Promithius answered, motioning over to the journal that lay on the table.

"And where did that come from?"

"The last true King of Hyrule gave me this journal when I was young," Promithius answered.

"Why you? Why not his son or daughter or his general or something?" Link asked, leaning on the table.

"He gave it to me because i was young, and I didn't know all that the others knew," Promithius answered.

"What do you mean others?" Link asked. "What did they know that you didn't?"

"Back in the peaceful days," Promithius started. "The King would choose 10 Hylians, named the Guardians of Life, to watch over certain temples and wait for the Chosen Hero to appear. And his last days of ruling, a Guardian died, and I was chosen to take his place. Before the King died, he summoned all of us. He would each give us a key that would unlock the temples." A second later, Promithius reached into his robe and pulled something our and took it from around his neck, then set it on the table. Link looked at the Key. It was an ordinary yet old style key, but it had a green gem on it and looked to be made out of stone.

"Okay," Link said, looking up to the older man. "What's inside theses temples? Why were you guys suppose to protect them?"

"Well, these temples are sacred to all people in the Land of Hyrule," Promithius stated. "Inside the temples hold great power and in the hands of evil, they can be used to destroy Hyrule. We protect them, guard them, protect the keys that will open the temples, and make sure no evil can enter, and that only the Chosen Hero can enter, and wield and use the items sealed inside to his advantage against evil."

"So, I need these things to help kill Malu?" Link asked. "I can't just slice his head of and kill him like that?"

"You can slice his head off," Promithius said, "But that won't put him to death. Malu is made up of the purest evil, and only one thing can kill him."

"What's that?"

"The Blade of Evil's Bane," Promithius answered. "Also known as the Master Sword, and only the Chosen Hero can pull it out of its pedestal."

"So, I go get the Master Sword and then go kill Malu," Link said, and Promithius nodded. "Okay, let's go," he said, standing to his feet. "Let's do this."

"Ah," Promithius said, standing up. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as it sounds, Link."

"What do you mean?"

"To get the Master Sword," Promithius started, "You have to enter the Goddess Temples first to obtain the Goddess Jewels which will open the gates to the room where the Master Sword is being held."

"Um, okay," Link said, sitting back down. "So, there's a lot of work to this saving the land of Hyrule then, isn't there."

"Yes, there is," Promithius agreed, also sitting back down. "Being a Hero is a lot of work."

"And what do you know about that?" Link asked, leaning in his chair.

"When I was younger," Promithius started, leaning forward. "I saved a little girl from the forest, and from some nasty monsters," he said, glancing away. "I had to bring her here, and keep her safe."

"Oh," Link said with a nod. "So, where are the Goddess temples and the others?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Every temple is scattered throughout the land of Hyrule," Promithius said. "All in a different place. The Goddess temples are the farthes apart from another, and if looked from the sky, they form a triangle. The Din Goddess Temple is north, near the home of the Gorons, inside the mountains that we call the Goron Mountains. The Nayru Goddess Temple is East, near the home of the Zoras, under Zora's Domain, and Lastly, the Farore Goddess Temple is west, near the home of the Kokiri, inside the Kokiri Forest, which is next to the Kokiri's sacred protector. And that happens to be the first Temple you should go to."

"The Farore Temple?" Link asked, and Promithius answered with a nod.

"Yes," he said. "And I will show you the way there in the morning. It's a far walk, and I'm sure someone here would like to lend us a couple of Horses to get us there."

"You know that way?" Link asked.

"Of course," Promithius answered with a nod. "It's the temple I was chosen to watch over." Link nodded in understanding. "Once I left the castle, I was give a map to my destination. So, I studied it, remembered everything, and once I reached the Kokiri village, the Kokiri showed me to the Temple. And after that, i took the map and burned it to a crisp, so no one of evil can find the way to the temple."

"And the other Guardians had maps as well?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm sure they did," Promithius answered with a nod.

"And where are these of Guardians?"

"I am really not sure," Promithius answered with a sad expression. "I'm am sad to say that i have not seen all my brethren since we have left the castle, but I have only seen one since. He was about ten years older than me."

"What happened? Is he still alive? Which temple did he guard? Maybe he can help us," Link quickly said, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Slow down," Promithius spoke, holding up a hand. "But I'm afraid to say that he cannot help us."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Let's start with your first questions," Promithius started. "Well, we crossed paths in Faron Woods, when I was on my way to the Kokiri Forest. I guess there was a temple around there as he was already settling in, The Forest Temple. We exchanged some words, and he gave me food and a place to sleep. I left the next day with a goodbye and haven't seen him since."

"But what about when you came back from the Farore Temple?" Link asked. "Wouldn't you have seen him on your way back?"

"I would have, if I did go further back," Promithius replied. "But I never went back to the Faron woods. I went to the Kokiri Forest, met and made peace with the Kokiri and their Sacred Protector. I went to the temple and looked it over, and then I left, saved a small girl, and then settled right here in Ordon Village."

"Okay," Link said, nodding. "Faron Woods and the Kokiri Forest. Where the heck was I when you found me?"

"That would be west, outside Ordon village or Ordon Woods, next to the river," Promithius replied. "You were also close to the Kokiri forest, maybe half a day's walk or less."

"Oh, okay, so when do we leave?" Link asked, yawning.

"In the morning," Promithius answered, standing to his feet. "I'll leave to clean yourself and change your clothes. We'll speak more on our journey, have a good sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Link replied with a nod, and Promithius left Link alone.

Link sighed and turned to the bowel of water, dipping his hands in it, cleaning them and his face, then dried them with a towel. "Sure wish I had some deoderant," he mumbled, taking off his overshirt then his undershirt.

"Oh!"

Link quickly turned around to see Evelyn in her nightgown, holding onto a candle, with a surprised expression on her face. "I'm so sorry," she said exasperatedly, then turned away from Link.

"It's okay," Link said, smiling, then put on the white long-sleeved shirt.

"I just came to show you to your room," Evely spoke, turning to glance towards Link.

"Oh," Link said, picking up his wet and dry clothes. "Lead the way." Evelyn nodded and led Link down a hallway and into the first room which was a standard looking room with a bed, side table with a lamp, and a tall cupboard.

"Here you go," Evelyn said.

"Thank you," Link said, moving over and dropping the dry clothes on the bed, and the wet clothes on the floor.

"Sleep tight," Evelyn said. Link smiled and nodded, and was left to himself.

Link took this time to take off his shoes, socks, and pants, though he decided to keep on his boxers. He then put on his tan pants that seemed a little tight. He then saw the other green clcothing and picked it up. It was a tunic. he never really seen one of these before, and they looked pretty cool. He placedthe green tunic down on the bedside table, deciding to put it on in the morning. He lied down in the not so comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling as the latern next to the bed got dimmer and dimmer, and sleep claimed him minutes later, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining and thunder went off in the distance. He was standing in the middle of a field looking around. <em>

_"So you decided to show up!" growled a voice from behind him. He turned around and face someone. He was very tall and muscular, red waved back hair and beard, dark grey skin, and wore black armor and black cape, holding onto a large black broad sword. And he wasn't alone, as he had a blond girl in a purple dress, next to him, in a diamond case. _

_"Yeah, I showed," he replied. "Now, let her go!"_

_"Not until we finish our last battle," the evil man growled, tossing the girl aside, her case breaking and she hit the ground. The young man then pulled out his great sword and shield. _

_"That blade will not kill me, not ever," the evil man growled, holding up his sword. _

_"We'll see about that!" the young man replied, then ran towards the evil man who laughed and raised his sword to the sky where lighting struck it, and began charging it with power. _

_The young man shouted and jumped towards the evil man, bringing down his powerful sword, but the evil man brought his sword down towards the young man, striking him with very powerful lightning..._

* * *

><p>"No!" Link shouted, and sitting up very quickly, his face full of sweat, and breathing heavily. He looked around and realized that he had been dreaming. He moved his legs off the bed and to the side, and look around again, remembering that he wasn't at home, but still in Ordon village. He stood up and stretched as daylight streamed through his window.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Link!" shouted the voice of Evelyn from outside the door. "Are you okay?"

Link walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a worried looking Evelyn holding brown boots, a leather belt with a brown pouch connected, and brown leather gauntlets with no fingertips. "Yeah, just a dream," Link assured with smile.

"Oh, ok," Evelyn spoke, then held out the items. "These are for you, for your journey with my father."

Link accepted the items, taking them from Evelyn, their hands touching, and neither noticed that both their hands flickered gold. "Thank you," he said. "And where is Promithius?"

"He went to go get some Horses," Evelyn answered. "Get dressed, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Link nodded and watched Evelyn leave. He sat his items on the bed, grabbed then green tunic where something else green fell to the ground. Link picked up the green item and noticed with was a cone shape hat. Shrugging, he sat the hat down, and threw on the green tunic over his body, then put on his brown belt around his waist. Link sat down on the bed where he put on his socks and brown boots, then he put on the leather gauntlets, clenching and unclenching his hands to get a feel for them.

Link stood up and began to leave, but he stopped, turned, and grabbed the green hat and then left his room. He entered the kitchen and living space where there was a table where a plate of breakfast sat. Link sat down and began to eat his breakfast, wondering where Evelyn was. After he was finished with breakfast, Link grabbed his sword and walked outside where he found Promithius and Evelyn tending to a couple of horses and bundling some supplies to the saddles.

"Ah, good morning, Link," Promithius smiled, and waved him over. "Come. Meet your horse." Link nodded and smiled, and walked over to the two horses. "This is my horse, her name is Syrah," Promithius said, petting a white horse with a white main, tail, and blue eyes.

Link looked over to the next horse. It was brown, with a white main and tail, with black eyes. He moved closer to the horse, and began to pet it while looking straight into its eyes, and it looked back as a connection was being made between the two, unbeknownst to Link.

"And this is Epona," Promithius spoke, moving next to Link. "She is a strong and a fast horse, but she can become quite tempered towards the people who ride her. She almost never let's anyone ride her, with the exception of Evelyn. The only person Epona prefers, and i don't know why, but you are different, maybe she'll give you permission to ride?"

"Hopefully," Link said hopefully, noticing some people gathering around.

"You are leaving?" A small girl, Link recognized from last night, asked him and walking up to him.

"Yes," Link answered with a sad smile. "I'm going on a little adventure. I have to go to a few places, gather some things, and well, you know, save the world."

The girl nodded and walked away, and a boy and man walked up to link next. "Hello there, Link," the man spoke. "I'm Toro, and this is my son Syrus."

"Hi," Link greeted with a nod, strapping his sheath and sword on his back and over his shoulder.

"We would like to give you something, as a token of our village's gratitude," Toro said. "For saving our village. Syrus?"

Link looked down at the little boy who was holding on to something a bit bigger than him. It was wooden with the picture of a ram's head pictured on it. It was a shield. "Here you go," Syrus spoke, holding up the shield which looked to be a bit too heavy for him.

Link smiled and took the shield from Syrus. It was half the size of his body and it wasn't that heavy. "It's not much," Toro spoke. "But it's the only kind of shield we can offer. I am a good blacksmith, but I can't make a proper or real shield."

"No, this is great," Link said to the man, waving around the shield. "Really, I like it. You did pretty good making it."

"Thank you," Toro said, smiling. "I did my best, and it was my son who did the painting."

"Well, he did a great job, very artistic," Link said to the young boy who smiled in thanks.

"Link," Promithius called. Link looked up at the old man to see he as mounted on his horse. "It's time."

"Good luck on your journey, then," Toro said to the young hero.

Link nodded and threw the shield over his back and shoulders, like a backpack. "Thank you," he said, and then pulled himself up and onto the saddle of Epona.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Evelyn asked, inbetween Link and her father.

"Once or twice," Link said with a nod, though in reality, he had never ridden a horse before. "But really, how hard could it really be," he added, grabbing the rains and pulling back on them and leaning pack. Link suddenly yelped as Epona reared and neighed, and then took off in full sprint.

Evelyn turned to her father who was chuckling then turned to her daughter. "Be careful, father," she said.

"Of course," Promithius said, and then followed after Link.


	4. Charlie the Gnome

Chapter 4: Charlie the Gnome

"Whoa!" Link yelled as he held onto the neck of Epona as she was running really fast out of the village and through the woods.

"Link!" Promithius shouted, following after the young hero, and caught up with him a few minutes later, and helped slow down Epona. And soon enough, Link and Promithius were making there way steadily through the Ordon woods.

As they moved through, Link could hear the wind blowing ever minute or so, causing the leaves and branches of the trees around them to sway and ruffle; and the birds chirped and whistled as their shadows passed over them. As the moved, Link began to hear moving water and the more closer they got, the louder the water sounded, and a minute later, Link and Promithius stopped at the bank of the River.

"Ordonia River," Promithius spoke, "Most of our path is with this River, so we will follow it for most of the day." Link nodded and the two began to follow the River, still in Ordon Woods. Link looked up at the trees, noticing that the leaves were a dark yellow-green as they swayed with the wind.

For a few hours, the two drudged on the bank path of the river, as Link boringly looked around seeing small forest animals throughout the forest, and once he could have sworn he saw a white monkey. Link sighed and adjusted himself as he was getting sore on Epona as he had never ridden a horse ever before; and just then, his stomach growled a little too loudly.

Promithius glanced a Link with an amused smile. "A little hungry are we?" he asked.

Link gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I suppose," he answered. Promithius chuckled and nodded, stopping his horse, and dismounting her. Link follow suit and Promithius began to rummage through his belongings.

"We'll rest for a little bit and then get back to the journey, sound alright to you?" Promithius asked.

"Yes, I could use a rest from riding Epona," Link said, patting the horse who sniffed and neighed.

"Right, and it seems that she's taken a liking to you," Promithius said, pulling out a tinderbox and dry stick-grass. "Now, could you do me the favor of gathering some firewood?"

"Sure," Link answered, and began to walk away.

"Link," Promithius called. Link stopped and turned back, looking at the older man questioningly. "Don't forget your sword; it's a lot more dangerous in the forest when you are alone." Link nodded, grabbing his sword that was tied to the saddle on Epona, strapping his to his back, behind his shield. He then continued to go into the forest and gather some firewood.

Link began to pick up small branches and sticks they could use to burn and began to think about his journey. It all seemed unreal but it was still happening. Fate has chosen him to save a world, and even though it wasn't his world, he was going to do it anyways. He was going to be something, something great. This was something he had dreamed about his whole life; doing something so great, he will be remembered. Only if Zoey was here to see what he was doing.

Suddenly, there was a large snap. He snapped his head to the right, but he didn't see anything. Taking precautions, Link grabbed his small bundle of sticks with his left hand and arm, and then grabbed his sword with right and examined the area around him. He didn't really see anything at all, but suddenly, he felt something hard hit his shield, as if someone had thrown a rock at it. Swiftly, Link jumped around.

"Who's there!?" he shouted, but there was no answer as he looked around and saw nothing but trees, bushes, and grass. Link began to walk back towards where Promithius was until he heard echoed giggling. He quickly spun around, swearing he saw a glimpse of something running by, but nothing else.

Link sighed, thinking he should just get back to the old man, turned back around, but then he heard a strange squeaking sound. Link turned around and was surprised to see a uneven looking kind of wooden ball coming straight towards him.

"Get down!" squeaked something, and then Link was tackled to the ground; the ball missing him by inches. "What are you crazy?" spoke the thing that was in top of Link. "Trying to get yourself crazy?"

Link looked up at the thing that had tackled him. It was a small boy of 8 or 9 in green clothing and wore a hat like his. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and small sling-shot was sitting inside the waist of his brown belt.

The boy stood off of Link and held his hand out. Link looked at the boy strangely but grabbed his hand nonetheless and he was surprised at the boy's strength when he pulled him up to his feet.

"Who are you?" Link asked, brushing himself off. "And what was that thing?"

"That thing that was shot at you was a big deku nut," the boy answered. "And that thing that shot it towards you was a deku scrub. This forest is crawling with them; have been for a while. They like to be quick when they want to."

"Yeah, okay," Link said, looking into the forest then back to the boy then repeated," Who are you?"

"Milo's the name," the kid replied, keeping an eye out. "And fighting deku scrub's the game! And you're welcome by the way; I'm not likely to save anyone's life."

"Anyone?" Link said, puzzled.

"Yeah," Milo said, turning to Link. "You're him, aren't you, The Hero?"

"That's what they keep saying," Link replied. "Wait, if there are deku scrubs here then that means – Promithius!" He shouted, and began running off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Milo shouted and followed after Link.

The two quickly ran back to Link's small camp on the bank of the river. Everything was in order except that Promithius was nowhere to be seen.

"Promithius!" Link shouted out. "Promithius, where are you!?"

"What? What is it?" Shouted Promithius's voice and then appeared from behind a tree, fixing his robes. "What's going on?" he asked, noticing both Link and Milo. "Oh ho, I see you found yourself a Kokiri!"

"A what?" Link said, looking at the little kid in green clothing. "Wait, he's a kokiri? He's like 10."

"110 and a half," Milo said, crossing his arms, staring at Link.

"What – 110? Seriously? "Link said. Milo nodded. "But how?"

"It's how they were created," Promithius spoke up. "Their creator, the Great Deku Tree, made them as ageless children, but legend also says that they were originally Hylian children that wandered into Kokiri Forest and were transformed by the mystical powers of the region, and became the spirits of the forest."

"Right," Link said, looking at Milo. "But why children? I mean, who is afraid of a little kid, what can he do?"

"Well, with the help of their fairy, they can do a lot," Promithius said, smiling.

"But he doesn't have a fairy," Link said, pointing at Milo who looked down. Promithius looked at and around Milo.

"Young Milo," Promithius said. "Where's your fairy?"

Milo scratched his ear as he went red. "Uh, I don't have one," He answered.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Mido says I haven't proved myself yet," Milo spoke. "He says once I do prove myself, I can get my fairy."

"Who's Mido?"

"Our self-appointed leader," Milo said, annoyed and glaring at a tree.

"So, that must be why you are out here, Young Milo," Promithius said. "You're trying to prove that you can face danger and that you have great Courage." Milo nodded.

"Exactly," he agreed. "I've been here for a couple of day but I ran into him and then we're here." Suddenly, there was a loud growl, and then a second, and then a third.

"What was that?" Link said as the three looked around the forest.

Milo gulped. "It sounded like – "

"Bokoblins," Promithius finished. Link pulled out his sword and shield.

"What are Bokoblins?" He asked.

"They are a type of goblin," Milo answered, "But they never come this far into the forest."

"Well, something must have changed for them to travel this far," Link said. "Unless they're under orders or something." But then, two goblin-like creatures appeared, each holding a sword shaped like a large and long butcher's knife.

"I think we should head to Kokiri forest as quickly as possible," Milo said in fear.

"Nothing to worry about, Milo," Link said, stepping up. "There's only two, I can take them down – "But then a third Bokoblin appeared, then a fourth, a fifth, and within a minute, a group a twenty Bokoblins headed their way. "Okay, that's more than I can handle," Link said, and then turned to Promithius and Milo. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Promithius and Milo nodded. Link and Promithius mounted their horses, and Milo mounted on with Promithius, looking backwards towards the Bokoblins. Suddenly they heard squawks and growls. Link turned around and saw a Bokoblin pointing their way. They had been seen.

"Ride!" Link shouted, and both horses began sprinting as fast as they could, and the Bokoblins began to follow.

Milo watched as the Bokoblins weren't fast enough and they were losing them in the distance. "I think we're losing them!" he shouted, but suddenly, something else caught his eye. From the trees, ten giant hogs appeared, running through the trees. "Oh no, more trouble!" he shouted back.

Promithius and Link looked back, and saw the hogs, but not just them, but what was riding on them; more goblin-like creatures, two on each hog, one steering while the other held out a bow. "Who are they!?" Link shouted.

"Bulblins!" Promithius answered. "They're much more smarter and stronger than the Bokoblins. Yah!" he shouted, making his horse ride faster. Link mimicked his actions, but then an arrow whizzed by his head.

"Holy –"He shouted. Link then took his reins with his left hand and pulled out his sword with his other, just in case the caught closer. More arrows were shot towards the group, each missing, but nearly missing. "Milo! Shoot back!" Link shouted.

"What?" Milo said.

"Your sling-shot!" Link shouted. "I think now is the time you should use it!" Milo's eyes widened as he forgot all about his sling-shot. He grabbed it and pulled out a small bag of deku nuts.

"Take this you goblin scum!" Milo shouted, pulling back his sling-shot and then released his first nut. It soared and hit one Bulblin in the head, knocking it off the Hog. "Yeah!" Milo celebrated and began shooting more deku nuts.

Suddenly, a pair of hogs rode up to Promithius and Link, and the back riding Bulblins pulled out clubs. "Promithius, watch out!" Link shouted as he blocked an oncoming club with his sword.

"Keep away from me, goblin!" Promithius shouted, throwing his hand in front of the Bulblin and suddenly, green energy was produced from his hand, shooting towards the Bulblins, throwing them off of their hog.

Link began swinging and blocking with his sword towards the Bulblin who was doing the same with its club, but then, Link thrusted upwards with his sword, knocking the club out of the Bulblin's hands. He then swung horizontally, cutting off the Bulblin's head, and the kicked the other Bulblin off the hog that turned right and kept on running. Link looked behind them; only one Bulblin was chasing them, as Milo had done a good job of shooting what Bulblins he could.

"Just one left, Link!" Milo shouted, and pulled back his sling-shot, but suddenly, Promithius's and Link's horses jumped over a fallen log, just as Milo released, causing him to miss the Bulblin. "Uh oh –"

"Did you get him?" Link shouted.

"No!" Milo answered. "And I'm all out of deku nuts!"

Link pulled the reins on Epona, making her stop and turn around. "I'll finish this!" he said, and had Epona run as fast as she could towards the Bulblin. "Yah!" Link shouted, swishing his reins, to try and make Epona go faster, while he twirled his sword. And then, as he closed on in, Link swung his sword as hard as he could towards the Bulblin, slicing it in half.

Link stopped and his horse reared, turning towards Promithius and Milo, whose horse had stopped. Epona steadily galloped back towards them. "I think we should hurry up before any more show up," Link suggested. Promithius nodded and both began to ride as quickly as possible.

The hours passed by and darkness approached, and it was getting late and Promithius decided they should stop and make camp. While Milo quickly gathered some wood by climbing a tree, Link tied the horses to the same tree while Promithius drew a circle around the camp with strange magical symbols.

"What do those symbols mean?" Link asked as him and Milo sat around the fire, and Promithius joined seconds later.

"Oh, their protection symbols," Promithius said. "To keep the monsters or whatever's out there out and keep us safe."

"So, it'll keep us safe from anything," Link asked.

"Yes," Promithius said with a nod. "Nearly everything, except Maluvereor and his Warriors."

"And Ganondorf," Milo added. Promithius chuckled while Link looked puzzled.

"Ganondorf? Who's that?" Link asked.

"Just an old legend," Promithius answered.

"Well, I've got time," Link said.

Promithius nodded. "It was nearly a hundred years ago," he started as Link and Milo intently listened. "There was a man, an evil man born of the Gerudo Race and they named him Ganondorf Dragamir. He was named King of the Gerudos as everyman born of a hundred years is named King of the Gerudos. Well, Ganondorf was a powerful man and he sought power, he wanted all the power and control of the Land of Hyrule. And he did get power as he somehow attained the tri-force of Power.

So, he sought out war, cursing lands with dark magic and assassinating the King himself. He was successful, for seven years. After those seven years of darkness, a light of hope finally appeared known as the Hero of Time. He traveled the lands, breaking evil curses and freeing all the Sages from Ganon's evil terror. He brought back hope to the people of Hyrule. And then the Hero of Time, who wielded the tri-force of Courage, faced Ganondorf and defeated the evil man, and Ganon was sealed, thrown in between the light and twilight realms."

"But he came back!" Milo said.

Promithius nodded. "He did, nearly 50 years later," the older man said. "But he didn't appear just yet. Ganon somehow made his way into the twilight realm calling to a twili man named Zant. Ganondorf used this man as a tool to wreak havoc once more in Hyrule, cursing the Province Spirits and unleashing the twilight realm into reality. But it was then a new Hero, one who bore the mark of the tri-force of courage, was chosen. It was time he rose and ascended against Zant and his twilight army. The Hero freed cursed lands and saved the Province spirits from the twilights, and then traveled into the twilight realm and face down evil Zant defeating him once and for all, but it wasn't over.

"While the Hero defeated Zant, Ganondorf appeared, taking control of Hyrule Castle and imprisoning the Princess of Hyrule. It was up to the Hero to charge through Hyrule castle, with the help of some friends, and save the Princess. But Ganondorf was stronger than ever as he had obtained twilight powers, but still, the Hero gave it his all and the last battle took place on Hyrule field. Link faced Ganon one last time, and with all his strength, the Hero won and struck down Ganondorf once and for all, restoring piece to both Light and Twilight realms."

"Wow, these Heroes have done a lot," Link spoke after moments of silence. "It seems like a lot to live up to, I mean all those great things, saving people, spirits, sages; it seems difficult. Do you think I can actually do this?"

"Of course I do," Promithius said with a nod. "You wouldn't be here for anything. The gods just don't choose anyone."

"So the last Hero," Link started, poking the fire. "Is he still alive?"

"Actually, no one knows," Promithius stated. "He was torn when he went back to his village."

"Why?" Link asked, looking at Milo who was fast asleep; 110 years old but he's actually still a kid.

"Because of the Twilight Princess," Promithius said. "She was the one who helped on his Journey against Zant and Ganondorf, but once it was done with, the Twilight Princess went back to her realm but she sealed it shut, shattering the mirror path between realms, and the Hero never saw her again. After a few years in the village, he packed his things he traveled all over the world, looking for a new way to enter the Twilight Realm, but he was never heard nor seen from again."

"Do you think he could have found a way back into the twilight realm?" Link asked. "Maybe that's why he wasn't seen again."

"It's possible," Promithius said. "But highly unlikely. There was only one known path to the Twilight Realm." Link nodded, tossing a stick into the fire. "Well, I suggest we should get some rest. We'll be at Kokiri Village tomorrow." Link nodded, and lied down, using a blanket as a pillow, and let sleep claim him.

_Link opened his eyes. It was in a wide field with green grass that was as tall his thighs. It was daytime and the field was empty. Link looked around the peaceful field and saw no one. _

"_Hello?" He called out. "Hello? Anyone there?" _

"_Hello," said a voice. Link whirled around to see a young man standing there wearing the same clothes as Link, but older and torn. He had a silver, red outlined shield around his shoulders and a purple handled sword in its sheath on his back. It was a splitting image of Link except his hair was blonde and he had pointy, pierced ears._

"_Who are you?" Link asked. _

"_I am the Hero," he answered. _

"_Yes, you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that," Link said. _

"_I am the one who saved both the light and twilight realms," the Hero answered with a content smile. _

"_Oh yeah, but how come you're young, shouldn't you be like old?" Link asked. _

"_Aging doesn't work in the Twilight Realm than it does here," The Hero replied. _

_Link's eyes widened. "What, no," he said. "You found another way?" The Hero nodded. _

"_I did," he said. "I wanted to, no, I needed to find a way back, and I didn't give up."_

"_But why?" Link asked. "Why did you need to go back?"_

"_Love," the Hero answered, crossing his arms. "It was love, Link."_

_Link's eyebrows rose and nodded. "Right," he said. "So, what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" _

"_I am here to tell about a friend," the Hero said. "A friend that will help you on your journey."_

"_Do you mean Promithius or Milo?" Link asked. _

_The Hero shook his head. "No," he said. "This friend I speak of is one that will go with you on this journey, helping you on your quest as well as many others, but this friend will be your companion."_

_Link nodded. "Right," he said. "Is there something special about him or something?"_

"_Yes, his and your destinies are intertwined," the Hero said. "Though yours is more important, it is his destiny that will help him become the man he was meant to be, King of Hyrule."_

"_Wait, so not only do I have to save the world," Link started, crossing his arms. "But I have to show a boy the right path to royalty?" the Hero nodded. "Great, so where do I find this guy?" _

"_His name is Charlie," the Hero said. "He's not what he seems or looks, at first. But once his true path is shown and he accepts that path. He will change. Find him in the Lost Woods. He lives there in solitude; find him before you enter Farore Temple. He holds the answer to the keys that will help you obtain the Sword of Evil's Bane."_

_Link nodded. "Okay," he said, looking away for a moment. "Lost Woods, got it, but how do I –"But he stopped when he noticed that the Hero was gone. _

"_Fear not, young Link," the Hero's voice echoed. "We will see one another again….."_

_And then, everything went dark._

"Link, wake up!" shouted a childish voice. Link's eyes shot open and he sat bolt right up, pushing Milo out of the way. "Jeez, give a kid a warning next time will ya?" Milo said, sitting up and dusting himself off.

Link groaned and stood up, remembering the dream he had that night. He turned to Promithius who was fixing up the horses. "Promithius," Link called. Promithius turned and faced Link. "We need to go to the Lost Woods."

"The Lost Woods?!" Milo screeched. "Are you crazy!?"

"Why do you need to go to the Lost Woods?" Promithius calmly asked.

"I had a dream or a vision or a dream vision, I don't know," Link started. "Look, the Hero that saved the two Realms came to me in a Dream. He told me about a boy name Charlie; a friend that I must save and help him."

"Help him?" Promithius said.

"Yeah," Link said, and then decided not to divulge the whole truth. "I have to save him, because his destiny intertwines with mine, look you have to believe me."

"I do believe you," Promithius replied.

"But the Lost woods," Milo spoke up. "I mean, they're not exactly easy to travel through. Why do you think they call them the lost woods?"

"We have to find him," Link said. "If the Hero thought it was important then so do I."

"But why is this person in the lost woods?" Milo asked.

Link shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "That's all I was told. Where are the lost woods?"

"Outside my village," Milo answered.

Link nodded. "Alright, let's get going," he said. Promithius and Milo nodded, and they all packed up and mounted their horses and began making their way towards Kokiri Village.

Within a few hours, Link, Promithius, and Milo were crossing a wooden bridge through a large dimly lit crevice, and then within a minute or two, they entered Kokiri village.

Link looked around the village, seeing many houses made out of hollow trees, and saw many other children dressed like Milo, running around, noticing and staring at them out of curiosity and wonder. Link and the others stopped at a wooden fence, dismounting their horses and tying them to the fence. He didn't know why, but Link's head turned towards a certain old looking hollowed tree house that was covered in moss and vines. The entrance was only acceptable by ladder with was broken and missing a few steps. Instinctively, Link began making his way towards the house, puzzling both Promithius and Milo who then followed him.

Link stopped at the front of the tree house and looked up at it. "What is it, Link?" Promithius asked.

"He lived here," Link said. He didn't know how he knew but he just did.

"What?" Milo said, puzzled. "No one lives there. No one has in a hundred of years."

"The Hero of Time use to live here," Link cleared up.

"What do you know about the Hero of time?" spoke a voice. Link, Promithius, and Milo turned around towards the voice and saw another boy with light reddish hair, wearing the same clothes as Milo. A fairy hovered next to his head.

"Mido," Milo gasped.

"Oh, it's Milo," Mido said, "I thought you were in the forest trying to prove yourself a coward?"

"I'm not a coward," Milo growled.

"Could have fooled me," Mido said, snickering, and then looked at Link and Promithius, one more familiar than the other. "Welcome back, Promithius," Mido greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the Great Deku Tree," Promithius answered.

"But I need to go into the Lost Woods first," Link spoke up. Mido turned and looked at Link annoyingly.

"Why the heck do you need to go in there?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Link answered.

Mido snorted. "Yeah, you're likely to find them in the _Lost_ woods," he said sarcastically.

"Look, just show me where the woods are," Link said to the boy.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mido growled. "I'm the boss around here, and what I say goes. Besides, you're better off leaving whoever you lost in the Lost Woods. Not like you can find them."

"I'll take you to the woods," spoke a new feminine voice. A girl with green hair appeared next to Mido, her fairy hovering near her head. "It's good to see you again, Promithius," she said, bowing towards the old man.

Promithius gave a nod. "Alas, it's good to see you as well, young Saria," he replied. Saria and Milo giggled.

"What's funny?" Link asked.

"Saria is way older than Promithius," Milo answered. "Well, we all are and we can't help but laugh when we are called young." Link nodded.

"This way," Saria said, and began to lead the group towards south of the village, and then up a hill and stopped at a tunnel entrance. "This is the entrance to the Lost Woods," Saria said, turning to Link. "Besides a couple of us Kokiri who can make it through, there have only been two other Hylians who have made it back, and I must warn you, the Lost Woods can play tricks on you."

Link nodded and turned to Promithius. "I think I'll go alone," he said to Promithius who nodded. Link gave a nod towards the three kokiri and began making his way towards the entrance.

"Wait," Milo said, running up to Link who turned around. "I'm coming with." He said while Mido snorted.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Link said. "I don't want to have to look for two people if you get lost."

"I won't," Milo replied. "I'll stick by your side always." Link sighed, looking at Milo who looked eagerly back at him. He then looked at Promithius who smiled a little, then at Saria who nodded.

"Alright," He said, "But you stay close." Milo nodded and the two turned towards the entrance. "Well, if we're not back in a couple of hours, well, then wait longer." And Link and Milo entered the tunnel.

Milo and Link entered the Lost Woods, and looked around at the rows of trees and bushes. But as they began walking and listened, they didn't hear much of anything. No birds or birds, just the wind and the sound of blowing branches and leaves.

"Could this place be any more creepy," Milo spoke.

"I know what you mean," Link said. "I mean, where are all the animals or insects?" Milo shrugged. "So, out of you 110 years, you have never been inside these woods?"

Milo shook his head. "No," he answered. "I was a little afraid, and I now know why. This place is too quiet." Link nodded. "So, do you have any idea where we find this person you're looking for?"

Link shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet," he said.

"Oh, great," Milo said with a sigh as they continued to walked deeper in the eerie woods. "So, I've noticed something."

"Yeah?" Link said, looking at the Kokiri questioningly.

"A Hylians have pointy ears, well, all Hylian-like persons," Milo started, while looking at Link. "But your ears aren't pointy at all. They're round, and unlike the other heroes, your hair is black."

"Yeah, I guess things change," Link spoke. "And I'm not exactly from around here."

"Where are you from?" Milo asked.

"The Land of America," Link answered, and suddenly, there was high-pitched giggling, making both Milo and Link jump in fright. "No, that wasn't creepy at all."

There was another echoing high-pitched laugh, and Link snapped his head towards the right, swearing he could have seen something out the corner of his eye. "This way," Link said, making his way towards the right, where he thought he had seen something.

"How do you know we should go this way?" Milo asked.

"I don't," Link answered. Milo sighed but followed Link nonetheless. An hour creeped by and Milo and Link hadn't stopped walking, but they hadn't found or seen anything.

"Okay, I think we're lost," Milo spoke, plopping onto a log. Link sighed and followed suit.

"No, we're not lost," Link said. "We just don't know which way to go."

"What's the difference?" Milo said. Link shrugged, when suddenly there was another high-pitched laugh, causing the two to jump to their feet, and straight down their line of sights, there was a figure in the distance.

"There!" Link said pointing ahead and the two began running towards the figure than ran right. "Hey, wait!" Link shouted as him and Milo ran as fast as they could, following the figure in front. Link examined the figure; it wore strange clothes of orange and yellow, made out of leaves, but he couldn't see his face. "Hey, get back here!" Link shouted, but then he heard a yelp and stopped in his tracks. He whirled around and saw that Milo had been strung up in a net, hanging from a branch.

"Help!" Milo cried from the net.

Link nodded and pulled out his sword as his eyes followed the rope to see where it went, and then he found it a minute later. "Hold on," Link said, lifting his sword, but before he swung it, he heard a low growl, but not just that, but sounds of twigs and branches breaking behind him. Link slowly turned around as Milo screamed.

"Link, hurry up and get me down from here!" he shouted; and Link saw it. It was huge, about 10 feet tall, looking like another goblin like creature holding onto a large spear.

"What the hell is that?!" Link shouted.

"It's a Moblin!" Milo shouted. "Link, get me down here!" Link nodded, turned around, and cut the rope with his sword. Milo screamed as he fell to the ground. The Moblin growled and began sprinting towards Link and Milo.

Link ran over to Milo and picked him up with one hand. "Run!" he shouted, and the two began to run as fast as they could with the giant Moblin right behind him.

"I should've known Mido wasn't lying about them!" Milo said, running next to Link.

"You knew about this thing and you didn't tell me?" Link shouted.

"I thought Mido was lying as always!" Milo shouted back as the Moblin gained in on the two. "Why are we running? You're the Hero, shouldn't you be fighting that thing!?" But then, the Moblin swung its spear horizontally, but missed because Link had tackled Milo to the ground. The Moblin growled, swing its spear down where Milo and Link rolled in different directions, the spear hitting the ground here they used to lay.

Link jumped to his feet, noticing a slanted tree next to the Moblin. "Distract is with your sling-shot!" he shouted at Milo who was hiding behind a tree but nodded nonetheless and pulled out his sling-shot.

"Hey, ugly!" Milo shouted, and shot a deku nut at the Head of the Moblin, where it bounced off with a thud. The Moblin shook its head and turned towards Milo. Link took his chance and ran towards the Moblin, running up the slanted tree, twirling his sword upside down and then jumped up, grabbing the sword with both hands and stabbing the Moblin on the back, but all hell broke loose. Once Link stabbed the Moblin in the back, it roared leaning back where Link dropped to the ground, his sword stuck in the Moblin's back. The Moblin then swung its spear towards Link who quickly rolled out of the way towards Milo.

"Great, I lost my sword," Link said, moving next to Milo behind the tree.

"Now what?" Milo asked.

"I don't know," Link said. "You don't mind being bait do you?"

"Excuse me?" Milo said, horrified.

"Just an idea," Link said, but then, the tree they were standing behind was uprooted and tossed aside by the Moblin who then brought down its spear. "No!" Link shouted, quickly pulling out his wooden shield, and the spear stabbed into it, pushing Link into the ground. The Moblin pushed down and Link pushed back with all his strength. "Milo, help!" Link groaned out.

Milo pulled back his slingshot and shot at the Moblin's head, but the Moblin didn't care. All it cared about was pushing its spear into Link. Nevertheless, Milo continued to shoot at the Moblin's head.

"It's not working!" Milo shouted at Link.

"Then try something else," Link groaned, his muscles getting tired.

"I don't – "

But then, something happened. Out of nowhere, a handful of small throwing knives punctured the Moblin's left leg. The Moblin growled in pain, and fell to his knee, relieving the pressure off of Link who pushed all the way up and rolled out of the way, his shield being stabbed into the ground by the Moblin's spear.

"What was that?" Milo yelled, and once again, out of nowhere, a small person or thing in clothes made of bark and leaves swung from the trees and dropped onto the Moblin's shoulders. Link looked at the thing that had tan skin, a short snout, green eyes, and big pointy ears. It pulled out two small knives and stabbed the Moblin in the eyes. The Moblin screamed, standing up and swung its arms. The small person jumped off just as the Moblin ran forward and ran into a tree, knocking itself out.

Link stood up and walked over to the Moblin and pulled his sword out of its back, which was stained with purple blood. Milo, meanwhile, walked over to the shield, and tried to pull the spear out of it. Link went over to help, but as the pulled the spear out, the shield broke in half.

"Great," Link sighed, tossing the spear aside.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted a high-pitched growling voice. Link's and Milo's head snapped up towards the voice, and there leaning on the tree was a skinny two and a half foot tall thing. Link sheathed his sword and walked over to it with Milo.

"Thanks," Link said, looking down at the little thing. "You saved our lives."

"Who are you?" Milo asked.

The thing smiled. "Call me Charlie," it said. "Charlie the gnome!"

**A/N: You like it? It's been a while. But I will be continuing this story. And it may take a while to finish. I have big ideas for this story. Big Ideas! And if you want to know what Charlie the Gnome looks like. Watch the Movie 'Gnorm the Gnome' or 'Upworld' or you can just look it up. **


	5. Temple of Farore

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, but I'm the idiot who decided to write eight stories at once. But I won't abandon my stories even if they're way over my head, but I know a lot of Legend of Zelda, and compiled the newest and latest games' stuff into one.**

**Chapter 5**: The Jewel of Courage

"Charlie? The Gnome?" Link repeated, puzzled. Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Wasn't the person you're looking for named Charlie?" Milo spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for a human or a Hylian," Link replied. "Not a gnome that doesn't even look like a gnome but…but a mole thing."

"Hey!" Charlie protested.

"What did your vision say exactly?" Milo asked.

"The Hero did tell me that his name was Charlie," Link began to explain. "But then he told me that Charlie's not what he seems or looks. He's located in the lost woods; that he will change when his path is shown and that he accepts his path. Apparently he lives here in solitude and he holds the answer to obtaining the Sword of Evil's Bane."

"Well there you go," Milo said, then pointed at Charlie. "He isn't what he seems or looks is he? He's a gnome. Obviously you thought you were looking for a human, but what the Hero actually meant is this gnome thing."

"But I don't exactly live here in solitude," Charlie spoke.

"What do you mean?" Milo asked.

"I was banished here," Charlie answered, looking down.

"By who?" Link asked. Charlie looked up at Link.

"Hyrule," the gnome said. "They saw me as a little monster, obscenity, and a disgrace of the world, so I was run out by the Hylians and I ended up here, alone. I decided it was best to stay here and live in exile until I grow old and die."

"Well, his name is Charlie," Milo said, looking at Charlie the gnome. "And he basically lives here in solitude," he added then looked up at Link who nodded.

"Alright," he said, and then turned to Charlie. "Alright, Charlie, it's time to get back out in the real world."

"But I can't get back out there," Charlie replied.

"Too bad!" Milo said, pointing at the gnome. "Cause we need you and you have to come. I don't care if I have to tie you up and drag out of these woods myself!"

"No, I can't leave," Charlie snapped, and then pointed at his neck where a black metal collar sat. "This witch that lives here took me prisoner forbidding me to leave these woods and uses me as her servant most times." Milo and Link shared a look then looked back at Charlie.

"So, what do we do then?" Milo asked. "We can't take you out of the forest; maybe Link can use his sword to destroy that collar." Link grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Whoa there," Charlie said, holding his hands up in defense. "I don't like that idea. He could cut my head off."

"Yeah, you're right," Milo said, nonchalantly.

"Why don't we just confront this witch," Link suggested, letting go of his sword. "Maybe we can reason with her or something."

"Reason with a witch?" Milo said incredulously. "You can't be serious? Witches are evil and conniving ugly people. That can't be reasoned with."

"Can't hurt to try," Link said and turned to Charlie. "Take us to your witch." Charlie nodded and began to walk, waving to the others to follow him.

"This is a bad idea," Milo murmured, following Link and Charlie deeper into the Lost Woods.

The sun began to set and the Woods grew darker as Charlie trailed the path he trailed for that last few years, knowing them fairly well, and led Link and Milo towards his home where he was treated as a warrior slave. An hour later, as the sun had set, and the half moon was out, Link squinted through the moonlit woods, seeing a large form take shape. The closer they got, the clear the form appeared, and soon there were lights, and the form was clear enough to know what it was; it was a house. It looked old and creepy, made out of different kinds of woods and a couple of trees.

Suddenly, as the trio walked within feet of the rickety house, a ring of fire surrounded the whole area, lighting up the woods, and then an eerie and womanly voice rang out.

"Who dares to trespass in my land?"

Link instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword, and looked around but not seeing anyone around, yet. "My name is Link," he said, his eyes darting around. "This is my friend and a Kokiri named Milo, and of course, you know Charlie."

Suddenly, out of the dark top of the woods, a dark figure flew down, dropping in front of the trio of males. Link was expecting to see an old, green, evil looking witch like in the movies, but instead, the witch that stood in front of them was beautiful. She had black hair, beautiful and handsome face, slim figure, with red eyes, wearing a black long sleeved gown that hugged her figure. She was a woman, maybe about ten years older than Link.

"Link," she said. "The famous Hero of Time – "

"Sorry, no," Link replied, interrupting the witch. "I'm not that Hero, I'm a different one."

"Yes, you are," the witch said, walking up to Link and touching his face and a bit of his hair. "Your hair is black, unlike the real hero, who had golden hair. And your ears are not like any other Hylian." The witch circled Link. "You are not from this world are you, young Link."

Link watched the witch circle him and then moved back in front of the three males. "You could say that," he said.

The witch then turned to the Milo. "And the Kokiri," she said. "Trying to prove he's worthy of a fairy." And the witch then turned to Charlie. "And Charles, my trying faithful servant."

Charlie bowed. "Madam Vestra," he said.

Madam Vestra gave a nod and then looked at Link. "What are you doing in my woods?" she asked.

"We're here for Charlie," Link answered straightly. "I need him to come with me on a journey to reclaim the land of Hyrule."

Madam Vestra touched her chin with a tiny smirk. "Interesting," she said. "Reclaim the land of Hyrule?"

Link nodded. "Yes, and defeat Maluvereor," he added.

"And why exactly do you need Charles?" Vestra asked. "What part would he play?"

Link wondered if he should tell her because he was getting a very ominous feeling from the witch. "He holds a key," he answered.

"The key to what?"

Link swallowed. "To obtain the Sword of Evil's Bane."

Vestra's eyebrows rose in surprise, and glanced at Charlie who was looking at the ground. "Interesting," she said, and then turned around and taking a few steps. "You know," she started, and then turned back to the males. "MaluVereor gave me this land and my powers; and now you foolishly told me that I own the key to obtaining the Sword of Evil's bane." Link, Milo, and Charlie all looked at one another, all feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Now, I think I should do MaluVereor the favor and destroy both the Time Hero and the Key to the Master Sword; and then I shall take the Kokiri as my new permanent servant." Vestra's hands shot up in the air. "Rise my minions!" And at once, all around the woods, menacing wooden puppets fell from the trees, surrounding the three males.

Link unsheathed his sword; Milo pulled out his slingshot; and Charlie pulled out his throwing knives. "Milo, you take the ten on the right," Link said. "Charlie, take the ten on the left."

"And you?" Milo asked.

"I got the witch," Link answered.

"There is no escape!" Vestra shouted with her arms raised.

"Now!" Link shouted, running towards the witch with his sword raised. At once, Milo and Charlie began running around throwing knives or shooting deku nuts at the creepy puppets.

Vestra saw Link running toward her with his sword at the ready, so she raised a hand toward him. "You dare challenge me, foolish boy?" she hissed and then raised her hand higher and Link was shocked when he was lifted into the air. And in one swift motion, Vestra brought her hand down, throwing Link harshly into the ground. Link groan and picked his head up, pain rang through his whole body. He looked towards Vestra who had whipped out a crooked wand with an emerald diamond at the tip and pointed it at Link.

Suddenly without warning, a fireball shot out from Vestra's wand towards Link who quickly rolled out of the way. The fireball struck right where he was, blowing up and leaving a small crater. Vestra continued to throw fireballs towards Link who kept dodging and ducking, until his foot stepped into a hole. "Damn!" he cried as his foot got stuck. Link looked up to see a fireball headed his direction, and with quick thinking, he swung his sword at the fireball, hitting it back towards a surprised Madam Vestra who screamed and ducked out of the way. The fireball flew towards her house, striking it and engulfing it in flames.

"My house!" Vestra screamed in horror as Link pulled his foot out of the hole. She angrily turned to Link who was back to his feet; holding up his sword, ready to fight. "You destroyed my house," Vestra hissed and pointed her wand at Link shooting out red lightning towards him. Link wasn't sure what to do this time so he just held out his sword. The red lightning struck his sword that began to absorb the attack; a flicker of gold appeared on Link's right hand.

"Impossible!" Vestra cried as the lightning was fully absorbed by Link's sword.

"Not anymore!" Link replied as he grabbed his sword with both hands and swung it towards Vestra releasing the lighting towards her. Vestra screamed in surprise as she was struck by her own power, blasting her into oblivion.

"This isn't over!" Vestra cried as she was destroyed into pieces, and all the puppets Milo and Charlie were fighting fell to the ground, motionless and dead. The collar around Charlie's neck broke off and fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" Milo asked, walking up to a fallen puppet, and poking it with his slingshot. Suddenly, he yelped when a puppet had fallen from a tree behind him.

Link looked curiously at his sword and then sheathed it, and then turned to Charlie who was trying to get out from under a puppet that had fallen on top of him. Link ran over to him, tossing the puppet away from them, where I landed next to Milo causing him to jump in fright once more and shoot it with his slingshot.

"Are you alright?" Link asked as he helped Charlie to his feet.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you," Charlie asked. "You freed me from the evil witch," he continued. "I am in your debt. I will help you on your journey."

Link smiled and shook Charlie's hand. "Excellent," he said, and the stood fully up. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

Back in Kokiri Village, at the entrance to the Lost Woods, Promithius, Saria, and Mido were sitting down around a fire as the sun began to rise.

Saria looked at the entrance to the woods. "They've been in there a couple of days now," she stated.

"It's the Lost Woods, Saria," Mido spoke condescendingly. "They're probably; oh I don't know, _lost_." Saria rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fear not young Saria," Promithius said, looking into the fire. "Link will lead them out, safe and still intact." Saria smiled towards the olden man who suddenly looked up. "I believe they are near."

"They're nearer to that entrance than I am nearer to becoming a real man," Mido said.

"Really? I think you'd make a funny looking man," spoke a familiar voice. Mido, Saria, and Promithius turned towards the Lost Woods entrance and saw Milo, Link, and a small gnome-thing walking out of the woods and back into Kokiri Village.

"Milo!" Saria shouted excitedly and ran over to hug him. Promithius smiled and walked up to Link and Charlie.

"Everything fared well I presume?" Promithius asked.

Link nodded. "Ran into a bit of trouble," he said. "Nothing the three of us couldn't handle."

"The three of you?" said a clueless Mido. Link stepped out of the way to reveal Charlie who was standing looking curiously around the village. "Who or what the heck is that?"

"Charles," Charlie greeted. "The gnome and Link's new traveling companion."

"You?" Mido said, walking up to Charlie who was about two feet shorter. "But you're….small."

"It's not about the size of the warrior in a battle, but the size of the battle in a warrior," Charlie instantly replied, staring down, or up, at Mido who looked taken aback.

"It's nice to meet you, young Charles," Promithius greeted with a bow. Charlie bowed back.

"Likewise," he replied.

"So what now?" Milo asked. "What's our next quest?"

"Our next quest," Link started, indicating him, Promithius, and Charlie. "Is to seek out your Great Protector and then head into the Temple of Farore to retrieve the jewel of Courage."

"You mean I can't come?" Milo asked. "I still have much to prove, and I don't have a fairy yet."

Link kneeled down in front of Milo and touched his shoulder. "I believe your journey with us is over, Milo," He said with a smile. "You were strong and brave in the Lost Woods. And if it matters to you, to me and probably Charlie, we think you are a worthy Kokiri; and if you look behind you, I believe someone else thinks you too are a worthy Kokiri."

Confused, Milo turned around; and his eyes widened in shock and awe. There flying right in front of his child-like face, was a green glowing fairy. "A fairy," Milo breathed out.

"Your fairy, I believe," Link said, standing to his feet and patting Milo on the shoulder.

"Hello Milo," the tiny fairy said. "I am Firi. I'm your fairy." Milo was speechless and all he could do was smile brightly.

"My fairy," Milo repeated. "I have a fairy!" he shouted and began to jump up and down as Firi danced around him. "I have a fairy!" he continued to shout as he ran into the village.

Link smiled at the Kokiri boy, feeling joy that Milo had proved himself worthy enough of a fairy. "It's time," Promithius spoke up, bringing Link out of his thoughts and turning to the wise man. "Saria, if you would please take us to the Great Deku Tree."

Saria gave a nod. "Yes," she said. "This way." And the young Kokiri girl led Link, Charlie, and Promithius back into the village towards the end, opposite of the entrance of the village. Minutes later, they were met at another entrance. Saria stopped them here. "This pathway will take you to the Great Deku Tree and then towards the Temple of Farore."

"Thank you, young Saria," Promithius nodded and entered first. Link and Charlie followed saying their goodbyes to the Kokiri girl.

"Why exactly are we going to see this Great Protector again?" Charlie asked as Promithius led him and Link through the pathway.

"Well, only he can show us the entrance to the Temple of Farore," Promithius answered looking back at Charlie and Link, and then noticed something missing. "Link, where is your shield?" he asked.

"Oh, er we kind of ran into some trouble in the Lost Woods," Link began to explain. "Long story short, a gigantic spear split it in half."

"Ah, I see," Promithius said with a nod, continuing ahead. "We should find you an unbreakable shield then, shouldn't we."

"Yeah, that would be great," Link said, glancing down at Charlie. "And maybe a small sword and shield for Charlie as well."

"Of course," Promithius agreed.

Within minutes, the trio finally exited the pathway and into a small clearing with knee high grass, but with a small path that led up to the biggest tree that they had seen in their entire lives. It looked to be the largest oak tree in the land, and what was strange to Link was that it had a face.

"Do trees here usually have faces?" Link asked Charlie who shrugged. A second later, the trio stopped a few feet away from the large tree. "The Great Deku Tree, I presume," Link spoke.

"Yes," Promithius nodded. "Link, Charles, meet the Great Deku Tree. Great Deku Tree, please meet the Great Hero of Time and our new loyal follower Charles." Link and Charlie looked up at the Great Deku Tree and waited.

"Does it speak?" Charlie asked after a moment of silence.

"The Keeper of the Key of Farore Temple," spoke the Great Deku Tree. "It is great to see you again. You have aged since we've last spoken."

"I have," Promithius replied with a smile. "But you still look the same as the day we met."

"Thank you, Promithius," the Great Deku Tree said. "Great Hero of Time, welcome to the Land of Hyrule."

"I think you have my title confused," Link said. "I don't think I am the Hero of Time; that was another guy. I assume he did something like freeze time or something –"

"You are a Hero of Time," The Great Deku Tree interrupted. "You come from a time and world ahead of ours in many years. And just like a few before you, it is your time to save Hyrule from permanent destruction." Link nodded, feeling a heavy burden on his heart, something he had never felt before. "Now, it is my duty to open the way to the Temple of Farore to obtain the first Jewel to help you obtain the Sword of Evil's Bane. Behold!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the ground in front of the Great Deku Tree sank down, turning into a staircase that led down to large stone doors, which looked to lead under the Great Deku Tree.

"The entrance to the Temple of Farore," The Great Deku Tree spoke. "Enter, obtain the jewel, and move onto the next temple, but be warned. The Temple Promithius and I swore to protect has been infiltrated and overrun with some of MaluVereor's dark creatures. They have somehow found another way inside the Temple."

"What kind of creatures?" Link asked.

"I can only feel the darkness and evil inside them," The Deku Tree said. "I cannot see what they look like. So, I caution you once you enter Link."

Link nodded. "Okay." He said and then turned to Promithius who was removing something from around his neck.

"This is now yours," the older man said holding up what was around his neck which revealed to be a key. "It opens the doors to the Temple."

Link nodded and accepted the key. He walked ahead but stopped at the top step and turned towards Charlie. "You coming?" he asked.

Charlie looked back at Link and bewilderment. "You want me to go with you?" he replied.

Link nodded. "The Hero told me that our destinies our intertwined and that we help each other achieve those destinies," he explained. Charlie gave a nod and Link led the gnome down the steps and then stopped at the doors of the temple. There was a keyhole on the ground in front of the doors. Link knelt down, placed the key into the keyhole, and turned and unlocked it. There were sounds of what sounded like stone gears turning and then a second later, the doors opened inwards only revealing darkness. Link and Charlie glanced at one another and then walked inside.

Once inside, the doors closed, sealing off any light that the outside had been giving. "Maybe we should have brought a lantern?" Charlie suggested from the darkness. And as if on cue, torches lit up in an instant, lighting what looked to be an entrance hallway.

"Interesting," Link said, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Be ready for anything, alright Charlie?" Charlie nodded as the two began to walk through the hallway and then came to the end, and entered a large atrium lit up by more torches. It was all made of grey stone and circular. The ceiling rose up into darkness as if there was no ceiling. There were three doors leading into some other unexplored parts of the temple. One door was straight ahead, one to the left and one to the right; all normal-sized.

"Okay, so which door first?" Charlie asked as they stood on a platform with stairs leading down into the atrium.

"Let's try this one on the left," Link suggested. Charlie nodded and the two began down the stairs. "So far so good, no monsters in sight."

"They could be invisible," Charlie said. "So we should be careful."

"Right," Link said with a nod as the two made their way over to the door on the left. They stopped in front of it seconds later and stared at it.

"Well, open it," Charlie said.

"How?" Link replied. "There's no handle."

"Then how do we open it?" Charlie asked. Link shrugged and lifted up his hand at the door where he saw something gold flicker on his hand, but before he could think on it any further, the door shuttered and lifted up.

"Interesting," Link commented, and then led Charlie into the first room which was lit up by more torches around the large squared room. It was practically empty except for a glass that sat on a three-step platform. Inside the glass case sat a green and golden Bow and a same colored Quiver full of many arrows.

"An empty room with just a bow and some arrows," Charlie commented as him and Link walked forward. "This is some temple."

"Be happy nothing has showed up yet," Link replied reaching for the glass case, but before he could touch it, the sound of shuffling started to echo through the room.

"What is that?" Charlie asked as him and Link looked around but saw nothing.

"I don't know, but it sounds pretty ominous," Link said, unsheathing his sword. Suddenly, something feel plopped behind the two warriors, gaining the attention of Link and Charlie who turned around and saw something behind the glass case on the ground.

"What is it?" Charlie asked. Link didn't answer but slowly made his way around the glass case towards what was on the ground. Charlie followed as Link knelt down at the thing seeing it was squashed. There were blue guts and blood, and what looked like to be some legs. It was unidentifiable because it was too squished. Charlie stopped next to Link and looked at it. "It looks like it was some kind of insect," he commented, not noticing the many red and orange basketball-sized spiders descending from the black darkened ceiling.

Link nodded and stood up. "Yeah," he said. "Let's get the bow and get out –"

"Now what?" Charlie said, standing up and inhaled in surprise when he saw the many spiders descending onto the ground.

"Come on!" Link shouted as he ran back to the glass case and swung his sword, breaking the glass. He sheathed his sword, grabbed the quiver and wrapped it over his shoulders, opposite the sword, and then finally grabbed the bow. Once the bow left the spot it sat, the ground shook, and the door began to slide close.

"The door's closing!" Charlie shouted.

"Go!" Link shouted, as the spiders began creepily ran towards them. Charlie began to run towards the door as Link pulled out an arrow, aimed it towards a spider, and prayed for the arrow to hit its target. A second later, he let the arrow go. It quickly soared towards an oncoming spider, striking it in its center, killing it.

"Link!" Charlie shouted from the other side of the door that was closing. "Come on!"

"Alright!" Link shouted back, turning around only to find more spiders coming his way. "Crap."

"Link!" Charlie shouted, pulling out his throwing knives and throwing them towards the spiders, each knife striking a spider and killing it.

Link placed the bow over his shoulder, unsheathed his sword, and began running towards the closing stone door. Out of surprise, the spiders began jumping towards Link who had to move quickly and swing his sword towards the oncoming spiders, slicing them into pieces.

"Come on, Link!" Charlie shouted as he threw a knife that whizzed by Link's head. Link ducked under some jumping spiders and then as he got closer to the door, he slid under it, his hat falling off of his head back in the spider room. The door was nearly closed, but Link reached under and pulled his hat back, and the door then closed, accidentally squishing some spider legs.

"Classic Indiana Jones," Link smirked, placing his hat back on his head.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"No one," Link replied, sanding up straight and looking at the two remaining doors. "Which door is next?"

"How about the one across from us," Charlie suggested, pointing at the door across the atrium. "And we can go into the middle door last." Link nodded and led Charlie over to the next door; and just like the first door, Link lifted his hand at the door, but this time, his hand didn't flicker nor did the door begin to open.

"It's not working," Link spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Link replied as he touched the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Great," he sighed as he took a step back and looked at the door.

"Maybe there's a lever or something," Charlie suggested, but as they looked left, down, and right of the door, there wasn't a lever or button of some kind. And the Charlie looked up above the door, he saw a small green diamond shaped object sitting in a small alcove. "What about that!?" Charlie said, pointing up. Link too looked up seeing the diamond object.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Maybe it's the way to open this door," Charlie answered. "You have to hit it somehow."

"Interesting," Link commented, taking some steps back, grabbed his new bow and an arrow, placed the arrow in the boy, pulled back and aimed it at the diamond. He inhaled and as he exhaled, he released the arrow that soared right into the diamond making a clinking sound once the two items collided. And then a second later, the door began to shift and slide open.

Link put away his bow and cautiously led Charlie into the second room. It was bigger than the first room, but it was nearly destroyed. There was a large gaping hole in the wall that led to a tunnel which led to darkness. There were broken statues and monuments that littered the stone floor. But that wasn't it; the whole room was covered in webs.

"This must be where they got in," Link commented.

"We still don't know what else got in," Charlie said, examining some webbing over a broken statue. "There may be more than just spiders, I mean, look how big that hole is."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't have gotten through the door, right?" Link said, glancing at the gaping hole and the door. "Come on, there's nothing here. Let's head to the last room." Charlie nodded in agreement, and the two left the second room and made their way towards the third and middle room.

This time, there was a small squared and hand-sized switch to the left of the door. Link pressed it, the door slid open, and Link and Charlie entered the third room. It was a fairly large room. There was a large shrine of Farore at the end of the room, torches and statues of warriors lining the walls of the room. As Link and Charlie walked further into the room, the jewel caught their eye. It was sitting on the shrine, right next to the statue of Farore. Link and Charlie quickly walked up to the Shrine and the jewel. The Jewel was as big as Charlie's head, and it looked like an emerald diamond, roundish and the edges encrusted with gold.

"It's amazing," Charlie said after he had climbed onto the table of the shrine.

Link nodded and lifted his right hand towards the jewel, where a gold symbol appeared on his hand. A series of outlined gold triangles glowed on his hand. They were combined to make a bigger triangle, but the one triangle on the bottom left was colored in with more gold. Glancing at his with curiosity, Link continued to pick up the Jewel of Courage which gave off a faint green glow when it touched his hands.

"One down, two to go," Link said, and then looked down on his belt. "Wish I had pockets. Come on, let's get out of here." Charlie nodded and was led out of the third room.

Once out, Link and Charlie froze in their tracks. The whole atrium was covered in large webbing, but there was nothing else in the room. "This stuff wasn't here before," Charlie said as he examined the room.

"What could have done this?" Link asked as he caught movement of something in the corner of his eye. He turned towards the movement as his hand slowly moved towards the hilt of his sword.

"Whatever it was, it did this pretty quick," Charlie replied. "Either a lot of spiders or –"

"Just one big one," Link finished, unsheathing his sword.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked, and looked up at Link who happened to be looking in another direction. Charlie followed Link's gaze and his eyes widened in horror. There, sitting on the wall the first door was the largest spider either boys had ever seen. It looked like a very large grey tarantula, but then its body opened up like an eyelid revealing a giant orange and red eye. The spider suddenly hissed and jumped towards Link and Charlie.

"Watch out!" Link screamed as he pushed Charlie out of the way and then jumped out of the way himself. The spider landed on the spot they had stood and then turned towards Link.

"Hero of Time," It spoke in a low womanly voice. "Your journey ends now, for I, Arachnia, Queen of the Spiders, will take your life at the end of this battle!"

Link clenched his sword harder and held it in front of his body defensively; the jewel still in his left hand. "Come and get it," he taunted.

Arachnia hissed and quickly made her way towards Link and then began to swing with her front two legs, yet Link blocked them with his sword, but it was difficult with one hand. "Charlie, where are you!" Link shouted, blocking Arachnia's swinging legs.

"I'm stuck in a web!" Charlie shouted from a web he happened to be stuck in. His body was eagle spread and he was trying to reach into his pocket to get a knife to cut him out of the web. His happened to look to see a few small large spiders webbing down. "Uh oh."

Link blocked a swinging leg but then another spider leg hit his other arm, knocking the jewel out of his hand where it landed and slid on the stone floor. Link then grabbed the sword with both hands and growled out as he swung the sword as hard as he could towards an oncoming spider leg. A second later, Arachnia screamed in pain as Link had sliced off part of her leg. She hissed and then violently pushed Link away.

"You will pay for that, Hero!" Arachnia hissed, and then spat venom out of her mouth. Link yelped and ducked under the venom. He turned to looked at the venom that was now melting some webbing it had hit.

"Acidic venom," Link breathed out in horror. Arachnia hissed again, spitting out more venom towards Link who rolled out of its way, and then quickly rose to his feet. His mind began to race as how he could kill a giant spider without getting so close to hit, or at least find a way to slow it down so he could get close enough to attack the spider.

Meanwhile, Charlie was getting closer and closer to his knife pocket while keeping a wary eye on the smaller spiders that were getting closer and closer towards him. "I am not dying like this," Charlie groaned out and pulled with all his strength against the webbing he was stuck onto.

_What are you doing?_ Link thought to himself as he jumped out of the way from acidic venom. _How do I – Holy goddesses, how could I be so stupid!_ Link quickly began running as Arachnia kept spitting venom towards him. Unable to re-sheath his sword, Link tossed it down and equipped his bow. "This should help," he said to himself, and then pulled out an arrow. He rolled on the ground, sat up on one knee, and then aimed the arrow at Arachnia. "Try this on for size." Link released the arrow that buckled soared and struck Arachnia right in one of her eyes. She buckled and screamed in pain.

Link took the time to glance at Charlie who was struggling against the webbing and trying to talk to the spiders. "Come on," Charlie said. "You don't want to eat me. I'm fattening. How bout we talk about this," he continued to say as two spiders finally hit the webbing and crawled towards him. Suddenly, an arrow each struck the spiders, killing them dead. Charlie looked up to see Link aiming the bow in his direction. "Thanks – Watch out!"

Link snapped his head around and instinctively held up his right arm defensively. One of Arachnia's razorblade legs sliced towards him, and sliced right through his arm brace, nearly missing his skin by an inch. Then with two legs, Arachnia pushed up towards Link who used his Bow to block, which worked, but his bow was lifted and knocked out of his hands, flying and landing right next to Charlie who finally freed an arm.

"Don't worry Link!" Charlie shouted. "I'll get your bow!"

Meanwhile, Link was now on the ground, and Arachnia was over him. She hissed and brought down her blade like legs towards Link who quickly dodged them before he was stabbed.

Charlie reached into his pocket, pulled out a knife, and began to cut himself lose from the webbing. He jumped off and landed next to the bow. He was about to pick it up when something jumped on his back. Charlie screamed out and began to try to reach behind his back to try and pick off the spider that now clung to him. He incidentally tripped, landing on his back and smashing the spider.

"Your end is nigh, Hero!" Arachnia spoke, still attempting to stab Link who finally then rolled out of her path and coincidently onto his sword. "Soon you will get tired and then I will kill you!" Arachnia snarled and then jumped up into the air towards Link who grabbed his sword with both hands and then held it straight up.

Charlie sat up and witnessed in horror as Arachnia landed on top of Link, sprawled out and unmoving. "Link!" he shouted, running towards the giant spider. He poked the spider which was now unmoving and Link was nowhere to be seen except his hat which lay in front of his little feet. "Oh no," he said, falling to his knees.

Suddenly, Arachnia stirred. Charlie stood up and backed away in horror. "No," he breathed out. "She's still alive." But then, Charlie continued to hear a crunching and squish-like sound, and then Link bursted out of Arachnia's body, breathing heavily and covered in goo and spider guts.

"Oh man," he breathed out, his chest violently moving in and out. "That was horrible."

"You're alive!" Charlie shouted in excitement. Link nodded as he stumbled out and over Arachnia's dead body, falling to his knees in front of Charlie; his sword falling down to the stone floor making a clanking sound.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Link stated as Charlie chuckled. _If Zoey could have seen this; she would have been amazed. _"Come on," he said aloud. "Let's get the jewel and bow, and let's get out of here."

"I like the sound of that."

**A/N: I like that end battle there, did you guys? I am so sorry this is taking forever, but when I write these stories, I get in a mood when I watch the movies, or play the games, or listen to the music. But I really want to continue this story. I have a whole bunch of ideas. And I think you guys are going to like them. I'm sorry again for the slow updates. And I know you hate me, and I wish I could write nonstop, which would be crazy awesome. **

**Anyways, News for the next chapter; It will be entitled like Karkariko Village or the Village of Karkariko. Woohoo! What else. Well, Hyrule Field will be introduced and maybe some more on-horse fighting. Well, we'll see. One jewel down, two to go.**


End file.
